Lavender Town Syndrome
by Paku159
Summary: To leave Lavender Town seven people must die for you to get to the top or kill someone and not have anyone find out. This is our new life, our story as you readers know. I'm scared. Please help me. SYOC closed!
1. The Tower

That little boy stood there, in front of the building, waiting for his friend to come out. He heard constant screaming and crying but he couldn't go in. He was worried that much is certain. He didn't want to leave that spot because of his friend but he wanted so much as to cry. Such painful memories for him.

"Super High School Level Info Broker..."

That's his Super High School Level. It's something that bothers him. He knows things, many things, not matter if they're bad. Scared. Nothing more than scared. His heart already feels shattered. The guilt weighs heavily on him. What to do? What can he do? He can cry, he can run. Just like that day he can turn tail and run. His friends are in danger, everyone is dead.

I want to get out. The sound is too high! My emotions are crushing me, it's hard to breathe! My throat is burning, why can't I escape? Why won't you leave me alone? The thoughts all swirled in his head as he began to cry his heart out in front of the building.

Gone, nothing more than gone. Dead and will forever stay dead. I created a beast... Nothing more than a beast. Heaven locks me out and I can't see anymore. My eyes are slowly rotting away and my organs are being squeezed and squished until they pop. His mind trying so hard to make him commit suicide. It's because he can't do a thing. All he did was run away and attend Hope's Peak Academy. He made friends but that one sole person is always behind him.

No one sees him because he's dead. Because his body is rotten and it's all his fault. 'Arms are fractured, legs are broken, face rotting, help me, song burning ears, I want prayer, I want God, Lavender Town Syndrome.' The thing sang, his stomach cut open and intestines pouring out.

In dark rooms his visions fade and he sees what he did. He can't forget pain, he can't forget loss. 'Rip out your eyes and give them to me, that's how you'll learn,' it says. Again, scared and broken. Crying in that room lays suicidal thoughts and mirrors that lie, he peels the skin off of him, a fool ruled by fear.

"Children are crying." So help them.

"Children are dying." So ignore them.

"What did I play." The game of the Devil.

"I want to die." You can't.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**YOU ****_ARE_**** DEAD.**

This is an SYOC, meaning that it's a Submit Your Own Character Fanfiction. I'm looking for 15 students of different SHSLs to be in here. If I believe that your character is too Mary Sue then most like I'll slash it... I want unique characters from Psycho Lovers (Yandere) to Overly Shy and Cute. Anything really, hell if your character is a total pervert and in love with someone of the same sex I'll put them in :) Also, if hints of Boy's Love and Girl's Love bother you (nothing too explicit) then don't read, seriously don't bother me with your homophobic crap.

I'll have the form on my profile. Don't worry about the list with Dangan Ronpa OCs on them those are all the ones I've created for Fanfictions such as this. Be creative and also please, for the love of God spell correctly. Good bye for now!

Accepted Characters

Female (8/8) FULL

Male(4/7)

If you want to see the accepted characters please look at my bio :) No more girls please I'm full and I need three boys :

Please note that for anyone who is scared easily or doesn't like the thought of gore please turn away now.

- Yume Sekaii


	2. Our Start

Norito laid comfortably on the ground. He's used to it by now, having to fall off his bed and cry himself to sleep. It was a nice change for once and it looks like it's keeping that thing away from him. Maybe today was his lucky day. Although, he did ask himself why he was on the ground sleeping.

He got up and stretched his limbs as he looked around. There were fourteen others here it looked like, but he couldn't see well through the fog. It was dark and it was scary to him so he hugged himself, wanting to cry just so he'd ignore it all. As the tears started pouring down he heard noises. They weren't bad noises like the ones he would hear in his head but rather just sounds of someone getting up. He backed up and by accident he tripped on somebody. He didn't know there was someone behind him, was it even a person?

With a thud he fell and felt like crying even more. Should he run? Should he hide? He doesn't even know what the thing making noise is. Maybe human maybe that little boy that oh so desperately wants to kill him. He shuddered at both the cold and the thought. He won't die, just feel pain. How did he end up here though? It had to be a dream, a really bad one at that. He pinched his cheek to make sure he was awake, wincing when he realized he was.

_K-._

What?

_K-... h- me._

Who are they?

_K- p-! I- to d-!_

What's going on?

_Ko-! I swear I'll- back! I promise!_

Can someone answer me?

_Do you swear, in ex-!_

His ears began to ring, his eyes felt like popping out. It hurts... It hurts... He cried to himself.

_Don't do it K-!_

A stabbing pain hit his stomach, eventually spreading to multiple places. He thought at first he was bleeding but he shook his head. How he wanted to die right now. He just wants it to stop. Who are those two... no four voices. None familiar and one menacing. The way the voice sounds so distorted that it reminded him of the devil. Then what was that last voice?

"Get off of me..."

Norito snapped into reality and looked around. He was on someone and he didn't even notice. How careless of him.

"I'm sorry," Norito said. "Please forgive me."

Norito quickly got his feet off of her, standing up and outstretching his hand to her. This wasn't him, he isn't like this. He didn't like this but he didn't like his real self either. Something about this girl though made him want to be kind but she also looked scary. There was something about her, something so off but he couldn't exactly tell what.

"Let me help you," he said.

Help. He needed help.

The girl grabbed onto his hand and pulled up, pushing him down by accident.

"I'm sorry..." She said in an emotionless voice. Her face looked stoic, as if she didn't really care about anything.

She pulled Norito up, having him use her shoulders as a support. Wasn't she scared at all? Probably she heard him talking to himself and crying. She must think he's crazy... doesn't she?

"Thank you," he said.

She nodded. Taking something out of her pocket.

"Stop crying, we'll find a way out," she said as she wiped the tears falling down his cheek.

Norito blushed. She was too kind and he liked it. It's probably the kindest anyone has ever been to him. Without realizing it he had clung onto her tightly like a child who just found his mom at the store. A lost kid. A lost cause. The girl however quickly pushed him off.

"Who are you though? Where are we? Can I trust you?"

That question threw Norito off a loop but then he gave his best smile. They were awake and in an isolated place. He needs to have a friend, maybe she can be his friend. Can she be his friend? Would she call him crazy? Should he even trust people here, for all he knew they could all be demons ready to kill him.

He gathered all his remaining courage to talk to her. She's probably scared too, he thought. Maybe I just don't realize that.

"I'm Norito Pakuri; Super High School Level Info Broker. I don't know where we are but it definitely looks bad. Since we both don't know where we're at maybe we can investigate together. What about you?"

"What about me?" She said in her same emotionless tone and face. "I'm Fujiwara Mouri; Super High School Level Programmer. Although don't you think it's a bit convenient that you told me that despite noting knowing whether I go to Hope's Peak or not? You sound stuck-up just telling me that."

**Fujiwara Mouri: SHSL Programmer**

Again he was thrown off a loop.

"Well um... I'm used to saying my Level whenever I meet someone new... It's a habit," he tried to laugh it off but he felt sort of threatened by her sudden harsh glare.

He waved his hands around, too embarrassed to say anything else. She had a glazed look. He felt guilty that he woke her up. She must still be tired. He could tell that anybody would be scared to sleep at a place like this, they were all in their beds somewhere before this.

_So can I trust you?_

Should he say yes? Yes, he wants her to trust him but what would happen if he made a decision that she trusted and something happens to her? He felt claws scratching the insides of his legs but when he looked down he didn't see anything.

"I... want you to trust me..." That was his answer.

"Then you'll have to earn that trust."

She looked around. She noticed the other bodies laying on the floor but she wasn't sure whether they were alive or asleep. Either way she shouldn't mind them now.

"Where should we-"

"YOU ARE DEAD," a voice behind him said.

Norito snapped. He screamed and screamed some more to the point where he heard echoes of it. He fell to the floor and cried. He felt like he lost it. Maybe he is dead. Probably he's Hell to repent for his sins, for what happened years ago. Pulling out his hair, he cried about how it wasn't his fault, how he didn't mean what he did.

Mouri looked down at his pitiful self. She clenched her teeth as she watched and waited for him to stop. In one second he broke, in one second he broke. She mouthed the words, not making a single sound, and slapped the person who made him snap.

"Ow..." The voice said.

"Fools need to read the atmosphere," she said to him.

"Sheesh, I was just trying to have a little fun."

Mouri scoffed.

"Get up," she said. "It was just a prank."

A... prank. Norito was scared. The moment he heard the voice, the soft breathe of someone breathing down on his neck and the sweet scent of Vanilla he thought that his memories were coming to life. The realistic feel of someone behind you and ready to stab you, Norito just wanted to curl up in a ball and die his quick death. Hasn't he heard that voice before?

_K-!_

His head started to hurt again. After trying so hard to impress Mouri, trying to gain his strength, he just threw it away like it was nothing. What will she say? How will she feel? Does she think he's crazy for screaming and crying and saying that it wasn't his fault? Does she think he's stupid because he fell for a prank? It's not funny... It's not funny...

He stood up, his back slouched and his head down. He doesn't want to look at her. He doesn't want to look at the person who did this to him either. That thing was still clawing at his leg, chewing at his calf.

"I-I-I'm... sorry..." the voice said.

Norito shot a look at him. Who is he? It's not a ghost like he thought, he's human. The stranger's face had a light trace of a blush on his cheek. Mouri had her arms crossed as she glared at the stranger. He couldn't help but notice something about him though. His tone of voice sounded somewhat forced.

"Introduce yourself," she said in a commanding voice. "Or would you like to know what Hell is like? It's your choice."

He sighed.

"Fine. I'm Maekawa Kaoru," he said with a smirk.

**Maekawa Kaoru: SHSL Hypnotist**

He lightly held onto Norito's chin and licked his lips.

"Feel free to call Kaoru or even Kao-chan if you like."

Norito nodded while Mouri glared at Kaoru. She cleared her throat. Glaring at something. She made note of it for future reference.

"Are we to investigate or not?" Mouri asked.

Norito nodded, a smile immediately thrown on his face.

"Yeah, let's go!"

Author's Note: The two I have introduced are the two helper characters for the story (yes, I will admit I was a bit biased but I barely had any boys to work with). I'm sorry if they sound OOC I know Mouri was T^T But when I read her personality I thought of a Kuudere I'm so sorry! Also, please excuse anything wrong here, auto-correct is pissing me off...

Female (8/8)

Male (5/7)

I need two more guys!

Edit: I did some editing ^^ but it still looks like a fail... I'm sorry if it seems like a fail at me trying to be suspicious but please bear with me... I would like to thank everyone for your support.


	3. Envelope Opener

Investigate everything. Don't leave a single thing unchecked. That's what Norito, Mouri, and Kaoru did. They didn't find anything of interest, it was just a small town with nobody in it. One thing that scared Norito though was a tower. It was seven stories high, or at least that's what the tower's map said, and was known for burying the dead there.

Mouri told Norito not to go inside, she said that it would be better if everybody went up there together. Norito didn't really get it but he decided to listen to her. It's probably better if he did since she seems like the sensible type. Still, he was curious and so opened the door. He looked around inside and just as he was going to walk in Mouri smacked his head from behind and dragged him out.

"One trust point lost. Lose ten of them and I'll consider you the enemy," Mouri said in usual stoic.

Kaoru looked through the houses but found nothing. There were beds and coaches and such but nobody was living in there. It just looked like everybody went up and died all at once. Norito looked inside after that to which Mouri deducted another point. There were sixteen houses, each with a nameplate on the side. They all looked the same except for the bedroom which was customized to fit the person's character. As Super High School Level Info Broker, his room had papers and documents and such lying around everywhere. Each had secret files pertaining to government affairs, royal affairs, lie detectors tests etc. Norito asked what Mouri's room looked like and she took off two points for being a pervert.

"That's everything," Kaoru said.

"No exits. We can't leave here. What will we do about food and water?" Mouri asked.

"Shouldn't we... wake everybody else?" Norito asked.

"Adding one trust point. Get fifty and I'll trust you," Mouri said.

The three went to the same place where they woke up. It wasn't much of a walk there but still, it felt like it took forever or at least to Norito. While they walked Mouri couldn't help but notice that there was barely any type of grass here. No grass, no animals, and no bugs. Usually places like this is where they would be at... right?

"Where the hell am I? Seriously, it's so boring here that I think I'm about to puke!"

Norito jumped at the sudden voice. Was somebody already awake?

"Hey you three! What the hellis this!? Is this some type of kidnapping!?"

Norito didn't really think of that. It's a kidnapping, that's the only explanation there was to this. What's the point to this though? Hostage takeover? Market sales?

"Silence, you're too loud," Mouri said.

"Sheesh, do you know who you're talking to? I'm the great knife thrower Ryo Tokiwa!"

**Ryo Tokiwa: SHSL Knife Thrower**

"You can call me biiiiiiig bro if you like," Ryo said.

Norito nodded and Mouri scoffed. Should he be trusted? He seems rude in a way, loud too. That's what Norito thinks.

"Will you all stay silent? I was thinking until you began to open your mouths!"

Mouri and Ryo turned their heads to a figure walking towards them through the fog.

"Guillible sheep like you will only be eaten by the wolf in the end," the figure said.

The figure came out of the fog and into their reach. Norito finally turned to her and was a bit shocked. She was pale and skinny, looking like she never ate before, and had dark circles under her eyes. What could have happened to her? The girl walked closer to Ryo before studying him closely. After she was done she wrote something done on her notebook. Next was Norito and then Mouri. When she finally got to Kaoru though...

"Suspicious, you look suspiscious," she said.

"Ah... what?" Kaoru asked.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared him down. Kaoru's eyelids fluttered down, Norito could tell he was tired. He doesn't seem bothered by it though...

"Who are you?" Mouri asked.

"Sango Ichihara," she said.

"Super High School Level?"

"Conspiracy Theorist," she replied.

**Sango Ichihara: SHSL Conspiracy Theorist**

"Ah I see," Norito said. "Um... would you like to help us wake everybody up?"

"You lose one theory point. Lose ten of them and I'll deem you suspiscious," Sango said. "So anyway, where are we?"

"I was just askin' the same thing," Ryo said. "It looks like we're in the middle of nowhere."

"Let's wake everybody up and then discuss it. Maybe one of them knows where we are," Mouri said.

As instructed everybody woke up all the other students, some scared and others having a fit over this. It wasn't until a bell rang in their heads did they noticed a certain someone.

"Ow my ears!"

"It hurts!"

"Kya!"

"Before we go into formalities I would like all of you to look up," a booming voice came from above.

Some thought it was God and looked up with hope on their faces. Others didn't know what to think but they looked anyway. There was a boy that looked no older than fourteen standing on top of the tower. He had a lolipop in his mouth and a gun in his hand.

"Heyo!" said the boy. "I'm Paars the ringleader for the show, I'm your Headmaster so it's nice to meet you!"

**Paars: Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy**

"H-headmaster...?"

"I don't believe it!"

"I want to go home!"

"This isn't funny you brat!"

The voices all overlapped each other to the point where it was just noise. Norito didn't say anything about it. He didn't question this Paars person either. This could just be a joke. Yeah, that's right a joke. This'll be on television for everybody to laugh at, that's what Norito thought. The only ones not saying anything about it were Mouri, Sango, Kaoru, and one other girl.

A bullet was then shot down, almost hitting Kyo's foot.

"Shut up," Paars said as he took a lick at his lollipop. "Now now, I haven't even told you the good part yet! Don't get so excited!"

Paars had a sadistic look on his face, as he looked at the crowd he noticed one person of interest.

"You, the cutie," Paars said, pointing his lollipop at the crowd.

"Me?" A girl asked. "I'm Haruna Taka-!"

"Not you. Him. The one with the pale violet hair and the scar down his neck."

Only one person matched that description. He slowly walked up in front of all of them. He was shaking and scared stiff, that's how Paars liked it.

"Would you like to be a vampire and not have to worry about dying here like the rest?" Paars asked.

He shook his head rapidly. Then he realized something.

"Dying... here... like the rest?" he asked.

This caused even more panic.

"Die here!?"

"I don't want to die!"

"It's no use, there's no way we'll be able to find Japan without starving to death!"

"I'll kill you all and eat you! I don't want to die!"

As everybody screamed and cried, Kyo was busy running toward the tower. He muttered some words under his breathe before opening the glass doors. He was about to run in but a bear had stopped him.

"A... bear...?" Kyo walked back a bit at the weird looking teddy bear.

"Not just any bear he's Monobear! The cutest stuffed bear in the world! Every night I sleep withhim, he's a very good pillow! He's not activated right now though because I want you to listen to me!" Paars said as the glass door slammed on him.

"H-hey... I can't get out... I can't get out!" Kyo cried.

"Bad boys need to be punished for not listening to their headmasters!" Paars said, swirling his tougue all over the lolly. "Anyway, let me make this simple. To get out you'll need to unlock all seven floors of this tower."

Almost everybody felt extreme relief. Almost. All they needed to do was unlock the seven floors and that shouldn't be too hard... right? Norito at first, was happy. He smiled his hopeful smile and was ready to cheer until Mouri put her arm in front of Norito. He looked ather and she shook her head as she pointed to Paars.

Sango was writing something in her notebook, taking five second glances at everybody, and then quickly closed it. Her face had a bright red blush on it and her hand was covering her mouth. She shook her head rapidly, biting on her lip. "No..." she muttered.

"Is something wrong Sango-san?" Norito asked.

"T-the parameters..." Sango said. "W-what are the parameters?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Paars said. "You see, this little vampire is very very sadistic! I love it when others are crying and in pain, it's the cutest thing ever! And so..."

Paars jumped down the seven story building. Everybody just stood and watched, waiting for him to die. He didn't. Instead he sprouted wings at the last second.

"So I made a game." Paars continuously swirled his tougue all over the lollipop. "In order to unlock all seven levels someone needs to die. One death equals one level unlocked. At the end when all seven levels are unlocked I'll have one more mystery in store. Solve it and the survivors go free~"

"I-is that all? Well then... I'll just kill every single one of you!"

The girl lunged at Sango, stabbing her arm with an envelope opener. Sango screamed in pain. Norito tried to get the girl off but she stabbed him in the stomach. Norito let out a cry as he fell down the floor holding onto his stomach. Everybody except Kaoru ran far far away as the girl went on a rampage.

"I-I'm Reika Tokiwa... Super High School Level... painter...that's... the last name... YOU'LL EVER HEAR!"

**Reika Tokiwa: SHSL Painter**

She rose her hand and was ready to stab Sango but a hand grabbed her wrist.

"We shouldn't fight," Kaoru said.

"Soooo truuueee Kao-chan~!" Paars said.

He walked over to Reika, putting one finger on her lips.

"No killing now," Paars said. "You haven't let me fully explain yet."

–-

Author's Note: I know this sucks I rushed it... Don't worry I'll edit it once my French project is finished ^^ it's due tomorrow

Also, all characters will be introduced slowly and not in one chapter sorry ^^ I'll get to all of them so don't worry okay!


	4. Regrets

"Now then," Paars said. "If you want to escape then kill it's as easy as that. However,"

"However?" Sango asked.

"Make sure that no one knows you killed that person. We'll be having a trial after that person's death so say... Norito was killed."

Norito's eyes widen. Why him out of all people? How did he even know his name?

"I give you an hour to investigate and after everybody is up and at it. Once your done then you'll go to the tower and inside the building. On the second floor is where you'll have your trial. You figure out who killed him then that person dies. So say if Mouri killed him..."

"Then I'll be killed right?" Mouri said.

"Wow you catch on fast! But, if you don't figure it out or blame the wrong person then you all, excluding the murderer, will get a one way trip to hell!" Paars finished up by firing his gun.

"I see..." Reika said.

"So? We all know that Reika-san will be the first to kill! Might as well executed her now!" Haruna said.

"Well I'm only thinking logically!" Reika yelled.

"How is killing all of us logical!?"

"Because people die everyday. Who cares if you die now? No one will know and no one will care. They'll just get on with their lives..."

"What about you huh!? Who cares if you die!?"

Haruna covered her mouth. She didn't mean to say something so hurtful but she did anyway. It wasn't her fault, the words just slipped. Reika's eyes widen and then shut, leaving her mouth agape. She was just about ready to cry.

"I-I'm sorry..." Haruna said, her words could barely come out of her mouth. "I-I didn't mean t-to say that... Honest! I-I..."

Haruna fell to the floor and cried. As almost everybody stared at her, a couple of them gave in and cried as well. Reika backed away and then ran to the direction of the tower. Haruna cried apologizes to Reika but she just didn't care.

"I... I want a normal life for once!" Norito cried. "I want a mom and a dad and brothers and sisters! I want really close friends who care about me! I want a normal mind and normal eyes! What have I done wrong!? I don't want to die like this!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Why is this happening!?"

"I want my family!"

As they cried Paars laughed. He then unlocked the glass doors letting Kyo free. When he saw Reika on the floor crying he hugged her from behind. Haruna was hugged as well.

"Don't cry..." The person hugging her said.

"W-who are you?" Haruna asked.

"Yume Minami, Super High School Level Assassin," she said.

**Yume Minami: SHSL**** Assasin**

"Assassin? Yes... please kill me I want to go home and wake up from this terrible dream..." Haruna said.

"No no, I'll take care of you. I promise that I'll always be by your side!" Yume said.

"I-I'm Haruna Takahashi by the way... Super High School Level... Soccer Player."

**Haruna Takahashi: SHSL Soccer Player**

Yume held onto Haruna tightly, snuggling her head next to Haruna's head. All of a sudden an assassin comes and hugs Haruna? How strange... Norito wasn't really sure whether or not to believe Yume. Her Level is 'Assassin' and considering the circumstances she could be the first to kill...

Norito knew he shouldn't base any judgement on someone due to their Level but he couldn't help but feel uneasy about her. He felt uneasy about everybody, he was always getting paranoid. How should he feels about Yume?

A hand patted Norito's head. He looked up to see a man. He tried to get up but the wound on his stomach said otherwise.

"Don't stand up you'll open the wound even more like that," he said. "Let me check the wound. I'll try to do my best to treat it."

"Who are you?" Norito asked.

"Kazuto Takiya. You're probably wondering about my Super High School Level aren't you?"

Norito nodded.

"I'm a doctor," Kazuto said.

**Kazuto Takiya: SHSL Doctor**

"That's good..." Norito said. "We'll need a doctor..."

Kazuto laughed.

"Well I'm not sure what much I can do but I'll try my best. I'm not a therapist though...," Kazuto said, having Norito lay down.

Kazuto slowly took off Norito's bloody shirt, exposing his wound to everybody. Some felt like they were going to throw up at the sight of it. Mouri walked over to Norito and did something that made everybody back up.

She shoved her finger in his wound.

"M-Mouri! That hurts! S-stop it please!" Norito cried.

"It's not too deep," Mouri said. "That means it's not fatal... right?"

She glared at the doctor.

"Y-yes... In most cases that is," Kazuto replied, taking out bandages and disinfectant from his pocket. He sprayed disinfectant on Norito's wound, having him yelp in pain, and then wrapped the bandages around him.

"Will he be okay?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, he should be fine as long as he doesn't do anything rash. Don't get up for a couple days okay? You need to maintain a healthy and fit body," Kazuto said.

"And what about Ichihara?" Mouri asked.

"She'll be fine too and she'll be able to walk when that wound heals," he said. "I just treated her too... How will she be able to go back to where ever we're staying at?"

"Yo doc! I just carried that girl to the house, do you want me to that guy there too?"

It was the boy who Paars called earlier, the one who was given the offer of being a vampire. He looked pretty, almost like a girl. Norito could see why Paars asked him.

"You took her? Thank you," he said.

"Do you want me to take him or not? If not I'm going to investigate that creepy tower," the feminine boy said.

"Sure."

The feminine boy kneeled down to Norito and picked him up. It was hard but unlike Sango, Norito was able to lean on him without much of a problem.

"Who are you? Are you a friend of Kazuto-san?" Norito asked.

"No but I am Psych, Super High School Level Patient."

**Psych: SHSL Patient**

"How could you be a Super High School Level Patient?" Norito asked.

"Long story," was all Psych said as the two walked together to the homes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Paars was in the seventh story of the tower. He had a demonic butler pour him a glass of orange juice as he watched the students on his new flat screen television. He sat on top of his throne laughing at all the despair going around outside.

A plethora of maids and servants came into the room bringing weapons of all sorts just so that there was no excuse for the students to say they have nothing to kill with. Another butler, a vampire one this time, kissed Paars' foot as he handed Paars a set of dolls.

"A doll to represent each student! Yay, now I'll be able to have each little piece of them in my heart!"

He opened the glass case and took out a doll that looked like Norito.

"The main character is set, oh how I would love to tie him and kiss him all over!" Paars laughed. "I want him. I want all of him to cry and bow before me, to beg for me to tie him up. Oh I just can't help it! My self control is losing it!"

He kissed the doll before taking off it's clothing and leaving it bare. He poked at the Norito doll's stomach l, and then his head, and then in between his legs.

"I'll violate every single last part of him!" Paars then jumped off the throne and walked over to the window.

"Ah ha ha ha... Every single last one will be my pawn. In the end we all know that I'll win."

* * *

"Welcome my darling. Would you like me to get anything? I'd sooooo would do anything for you..." She said sarcastically.

"W-what are you doing here? Huh Eleanor!?" Psych said. He looked like he was panicking.

"Ha ha so funny moron," Eleanor said. "I'm here because Mouri told me to be here just in case you do something bad to little Norito here."

"Who are-?"

"Who am I?" Eleanor said it more like a statement rather than a question. "I'm Sherlock Holmes... Just kidding!"

"That is Eleanor Morris, she's the Super bla bla bla Translator," Psych said.

**Eleanor Morris: SHSL Translator**

"I see..." Norito said.

"We all see," Eleanor said. "Anyway, Norito this will be where you sleep at for the remainder of this... thing."

"Thing?" Psych asked.

"Don't act like you know what this is."

"I know."

Psych lead Norito to the bedroom but oddly enough someone was already on the bed, reading through files and such.

"I told him to leave but he said that he liked the way my hair smelled," Eleanor said. "So I threw a teacup at him."

"That's not very nice..." Norito said.

"Wow, because I was so trying to be nice," Eleanor said in her sarcastic voice.

The person on the bed got up and handed Eleanor the files that he was reading through.

"I think I can do this! I understand the full plot now! I know I can play as the charismatic hero!" He said.

"This isn't even a script. THIS ISN'T EVEN A SCRIPT," Eleanor sighed. "I'm sorry I'm just really cranky right now because of all this."

"So um..." Norito started to blush. "T-that's my bed you were laying on..."

"I get it," the man said. "You're... In love with me aren't you?"

Norito blushed at the thought of it. He wasn't in love with him, he just wanted his bed back. Now he's been accused of claiming a bed as his for love.

All of a sudden Mouri rushed into the room and stabbed the man with her hand.

"Mouri-chan!" Norito said. "Don't hurt him please! What if he were hurt like me!"

Mouri dusted off her clothes.

"How dare you do this to the great Ryuusei Yamamura, Super High School Level Actor!?"

**Ryuusei Yamamura: SHSL Actor**

"Something happened, you need to come with me Norito," Mouri said.

"What happened?" Psych said.

"D-did one of us die!?" Eleanor cried.

"Mouri-chan, what happened?" Norito asked.

"Kaoru..."

Oh no, Norito thought.

Norito pushed Psych away and ran for the door. He was scared, purely scared but he didn't want to think... what if the same thing happened as last time in that cursed tower?

_Norito..._

* * *

Author's Note: I rushed yet again ^^' also at school I'm facing a hell of a lot of bull. Some people just don't realize how stupid and tedious they are =_= hope those f- go to hell.

I'll be editing the chapters soon I promise 3


	5. Who Will Be Killed First?

"Kaoru! Kaoru!" Norito cried. "Where are you?"

Norito ran across the small ghost town looking for his friend. Running like this only made his wound reopen and bleed more. It hurts so much for him but if he stopped because of this and Kaoru turns up dead he would never forgive himself.

He looked all over the houses and even inside the first floor of the tower but he wasn't there. More and more blood kept pouring out but Norito knew he had to keep going, he needed to find Kaoru. As he grew desperate he thought that he left the town. He looked over to the path full of fog. He couldn't see through it but he felt as if that could be the exit. When he ran towards the fog someone blocked him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mouri asked.

"I-I need to find Kaoru! Even if it's the last thing I do!" Norito cried. "Please... Mouri-chan..."

Norito fell on his knees in pain. His stomach was in a terrible shape, the bandages have loosened to the point where they fell off of him.

"Please Mouri-chan..."

Mouri shook her head. "I won't allow you to get yourself killed, no matter what. Because Norito... I..."

"But what about Kaoru!? Where did you see him!?" Norito yelled.

He was angry but then, after realizing what he did he looked down.

"He was taken by the headmaster up in that tower," Mouri said. "He wants you to go, the headmaster I mean. Don't do it... Please. It's a trap!"

"What floor?"

"I'm not telling you. You can die." Mouri ran over to Norito, trying to hold him still. "I don't want you to die! Don't you get it?"

"Please Mouri-chan!" Norito cried. "I need to save him!"

"He's fine and he'll be fine as long as you don't go because then-" Mouri stopped herself mid sentence.

"Because?" Norito asked. "Mouri-chan plea-!"

Norito fainted on the spot.

* * *

"He didn't come... Why? Are just not important to him?"

"That's because of Mouri..."

"I know I know. Maybe he's not pushed enough..."

Paars licked off Kaoru's blood from his bare chest.

"Not as tasty as Norito's will be."

* * *

"Where am I?" Norito asked.

He looked straight at some of the people there. There was Eleanor and Psych and Mouri and Kazuto and Sango. In the corner of the room however there's an uknown girl sitting in the corner.

He was on a bed. It had computers everywhere and scientific research and things about nanotechnology so he assumed this was Mouri's room.

"In heaven now get up and let the nice young doctor check your boo boo," Eleanor said condescending.

"Sheesh you don't have to make fun of him..." Psych said.

"I'm sorry I'm just stressed off enough as it is." Eleanor hugged Psych. "Carry me my knight in shining hospital gown!"

Psych blushed at the comment but then Eleanor said, "That's sarcasm!"

Norito struggled to sit up, a hand was pushing him down.

"Get up and the first victim will be you," Mouri said, her stoic voice never ceased to scare people.

Norito's eyes widen and then looked down to the ground. He wanted to ask about Kaoru. He ended up fainting before finding him and he was just ready to cry.

"Yo buddy! Yo doing fine?"

Norito looked up at the door and there he was, Kaoru in fine shaped. Sango and Mouri glared at him and both noticed a collar that wasn't there before.

"K-Kaoru... You're okay...!" Norito started to cry. "I was l-looking for you!"

"Hey stop crying! I'm here aren't I?" Kaoru said as he walked closer to Norito.

"Norito, what did I tell you?" Kazuto said with bandages and disinfectant wipes.

"Something about um... bodies I think..." Norito said.

"You need rest, rest! You were lucky Mouri-san carried you all the way over here and called me. If I hadn't ran here then you would most like be dead," Kazuto said.

"I'm sorry..."Noriro said. "I needed to find Kaoru..."

Kaoru looked at him with a smile. He was lost in thought but for some reason he kept fiddling with the collar. Sango took a glance from a distance, writing in her notebook.

There's something up with that collar, I'm sure of it! Sango thought as she wrote something down in her notebook. The room was quiet, and so the girl sitting in the corner finally stood up.

"Um... May I ask something?" She said.

"T-to who?" Norito asked.

"To you please," she gripped onto the hem on her shirt.

"Of course, anything!" Norito said.

"But first of all who are you?" Mouri asked, suspicious of the girl.

"Nathaniel... Dempsey... My Super High School Level is Arcade Gamer."

**Nathaniel Dempsey: SHSL Arcade Gamer**

"Listen... I don't know your business or not or even if I have the right to be talking about it but..." She took a breathe, the words had a hard time coming out. "If this really is happening and if I or anyone else here aren't dreaming then... Is it true that you let someone die here already? Would you let us die here too?"

Norito was at a lost for words. His mouth tried to look like he said something but no words came out, only tears.

"You... Take that back!" Mouri yelled. "Do you know what he's been through huh!? If you want to be killed so badly then I'll kill you alright, but first I'll-!"

"Mouri-chan..." Norito said. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry sorry sorry! I-it just happened but it wasn't my fault I swear I didn't do anything wrong!"

That little boy that followed him around kept biting his legs. Chewing it until bite marks were left.

"C-calm down Norito," Psych said. "We all know you wouldn't do anything bad like leave us for dead!"

"Yeah, I mean you seem like the nicest guy here," Eleanor said.

"You have a heart of gold Norito but you're also naive," Kazuto said.

"You were trying to save me! You should be happy..." Kaoru said.

Their encouragement only made him feel more and more like a bad guy. He tricked them to thinking that, into thinking that he wouldn't run if their lives were on the line. He would, because that's how scared he is.

Everybody except that girl, Mouri, and Sango were encouraging him that he was a good person, that he hasn't done anything wrong.

Norito... I love you.

His head started to hurt.

Norito, you love me too right?

He started to pull on hair, hoping that it would stop.

Let's get married when we grow up Norito.

Norito started to scream, scaring everybody.

Norito... I didn't want to die.

"I'm sorry! Sorry, please go away!" Norito yelled as he gripped the bedsheets.

Why would you kill me? I loved you Norito.

"No I didn't! I never did! I don't even know you why would you accuse me of that!? Why why why!?" Norito was ready to jump off the bed but Mouri punched him the face.

"What did I say?" Mouri said with only a hint of anger in her voice. "What's happening with you Norito?"

"I have a theory," Sango said.

She walked over to Norito and whispered in his ear. "Are you experiencing illusions related to post traumatic stress right? I think I know something."

"Really!?" Norito said happily.

Everybody was surprised about the sudden outburst, causing Mouri to glare at Sango.

"What did you-!" Mouri stopped mid-sentence at the sound of knocking.

"D-doctor! Help me... Somebody trying to kill me! Hurry, open the door before they get here!"

Psych ran to open the door, behind it was another unknown person. He was bleeding very badly, in the same spot that Norito is bleeding out. He was holding onto his stomach tightly causing the blood to drip down his sleeve.

"Help... That girl... She tried to kill me... She wants to kill me..."

"Come on, Eleanor help me!" Psych said.

Eleanor ran to him supporting the boy's right side as Psych supported the left.

"Krori Senta... What are you doing here? Shouldn't you being practicing the piano like you said you would? Who attacked you?" Nathaniel asked. "Let me-!"

"No that's okay, we got it!" Eleanor said.

"But Krori..." Nathaniel retracted back to her corner.

"Wait... Isn't that the famous piano player...?" Sango asked.

Krori nodded silently.

**Krori Senta: SHSL Pianist**

"There's one more there," Krori said. "She... she was with me... Helping me with practice... And then it happened. We were suddenly attacked."

"Who was it...?" Kaoru asked.

"Her name's Kazue Yukimura... You know... Super High School Level Psychic... Medium..."

He then fell to the floor in shock. Eleanor and Psych tried to wake him up but Kazuto advised them not to, instead having him share the bed with Norito. Mouri was completely against it and so they set him down on the coach.

Kaoru went to check outside to see if this 'Kazue' was out there or not. Instead of seeing her though he heard her scream.

"Help me!"

**Kazue Yukimura: SHSL Psychic Medium**

* * *

Author's Note: This was very rushed... I'm sorry but my fourth period teacher is such a b**** she yells at me because I was born with a thug's face =.= the hell man? My dad is a thug did that ever come into the picture?

Anyway, I'll be editing soon okay! :D So please bear with me on this one... And since all characters are introduced let's do a free time poll!

Vote for a max of three characters to get a free time with Norito! The ones with the most votes will be done two chapters from now!


	6. The Mysterious Attacks plus Bonus!

"Who was that?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't - cough!" Psych coughed. "We should go... Cough!"

"You'll go the moment Hell freezes over because you don't ever put your mask on!" Eleanor scolded Psych.

"What but that things la-cough!"

Kazuto and Sango both ran out of the house, Mouri choosing to watch over Norito. That scream, they didn't want anybody to die. Kaoru has already gone ahead of them, taking with him an umbrella to fight off whoever is attacking.

The town grew darker and darker and the fog began to blind Sango and Kazuto. Sango began to cough and shiver at the sudden temperature drop but chose to keep going. Kazuto wrapped his arm around Sango to warm her as the two ran to the edge of town.

"Are you sure it's safe here?" Sango asked. "There's a chance that wild animals could be here!"

"I'm a doctor, I'll protect my patients no matter what the cost!" Kazuto said. "If something like that happens please leave me behind and go back to town."

Sango sighed, she was going to let Kazuto sway her but in the end she knew she was going to drag Kazuto out and run.

"I...see," Sango said simply. Sometimes it was good to be a good liar.

When the fog finally died down they saw an unconscious Kaoru and a pipe wrench on the ground.

"Please wake up! Come on! I want to thank you for saving me," she said as she shook Kaoru's unconscious body.

Sango and Kazuto ran over to him and shook his body along with her.

"What happened?" Sango asked.

"Somebody, a girl I believe, attacked Krori and I..." she said. "We got lost in the fog and we ran two seperate ways so the person decided to follow me. When I got here I was cornered until this person here came and got hit instead of me. He wasn't hit hard I'm sure of it because not that much blood was spilled..."

Kazuto pressed his fingers down Kaoru's neck. He had a pulse.

"He's still alive," Kazuto said. "Are you alright?"

The girl nodded.

"I assume you didn't see the killer, correct?" Sango asked.

She nodded again.

"I think it was a girl... No, I'm sure..," she said.

"I'm also assuming you're Kazue Yukimura, correct?" Sango asked.

She nodded.

"He'll be fine," Kazuto said. "I just checked his body he's fine but..."

"But what?" Sango asked.

"There's a strange cut on his chest, looks recent."

Sango bit her lip.

"God dammit..."

* * *

"So anyway, Yume-tan and I found this long river! It's that cool!" Haruna cheered.

"Harucchi, you said you'd keep that a secret!" Yume said.

"I can't keep secrets from my friends Yume-tan!" Haruna said as she turned her head back to Norito. "So, did I do well?"

Haruna and Yume were both in Mouri's room looking after Norito. Mouri tried multiple times to tell them to leave Norito to sleep but Haruna wouldn't have any of that. While everybody was in their homes cowering for their life Haruna and Yume had a little investigation outside the town. At first all they found were trees and then they found a river. A small river which would be good for washing clothes and water.

"Did I?"

"Well-"

"How come you chose to tell Norito first huh?" Mouri asked. "Let him recover."

"But that would be so boring if he just laid there in bed with you!" Haruna said.

Yume started to laugh a bit and that's when Sango, Kazuto, Kaoru, and Kazue came back. In the living room Eleanor was pinning Psych down so that she could put on his oxygen mask for him. Krori was still sound asleep with Nathaniel watching over him. She was playing a game but occasionally she took a glance at Krori and Eleanor but quickly got back to her game.

They went into the room where they felt an awkward situation was taking place. Mouri had on a dangerous aura while Haruna was simply being oblivious. Yume was laughing every now and then and Norito felt very awkward.

"Hello," Kazuto said. "Are you here to see Mr. Pakuri?"

"Pakuri? No we're here to see Norito," Haruna said.

"Pakuri is his last name," Yume said, laughing again.

"Whoops sorry about that!"

That only made Mouri even angrier.

"So what were you two talking about?" Kazue asked.

"Kazu-chan! We found a long river outside the town!" Haruna said. "Where were you?"

Outside the town? Where Kazue was attacked? Considering their timing this is very suspicious... Sango thought as she wrote more notes in notebook.

"I was attacked by someone," she said calmly.

Haruna got up from her seat and went to Kazue, taking a hold of her shoulders.

"What!?" Haruna said. "We need to tell Ryuu-chan and Ryo-chan!"

"Should we? I don't think that's all that big of a deal."

"How is that _not_ a big deal!? They want to kill you! Don't worry, Haruna will always protect her friends!"

Yume wrapped her arms around Haruna's waist.

"Lets look for the killer Harucchi!" Yume said.

"Okay! Kazu-chan lets go! Oh, we should bring Ryuu-chan and Ryo-chan too! I know they'll be interested!"

Kazue nodded and the three girls left the home.

"Were you having any problems Mr. Pakuri?" Kazuto asked.

"No-"

"Yes," Mouri said. "They wouldn't let him sleep."

Sango and Kazuto nodded in unison. Kazuto did a check up on Norito's condition after that and then he went to sleep.

* * *

_K-! M-!_

_N-!_

_H- Y- - K-!_

_N-?_

_- - - - - -?_

_-!?_

_- - -..._

_K-!_

_In exchange I -_

Then it went into static.

* * *

Norito woke up from his terrible nightmare, breathing deeply as he held onto his forehead. His head was hot, like he had a fever. He should go tell Kazuto about this but he isn't here. Norito reached his hand down his cut and traced a line to it. It was closed, stitched up for him. He should be better. He looked out the window and could tell it was morning. He could always tell whenever it was morning or night by looking out the scenery, he always practiced doing that.

Anyway, he got up or at least tired to. His arm felt like something was weighing it down. Cramping? He slept on it? Was his arm sleeping? He looked at his arm and realized that it wasn't any of that. Instead it was Mouri who just so happened to have slept next to him, using his arm as a pillow since he was using hers. He stared at her face for awhile, moving the hair out of her face and pulling the sheets above her.

"Wakey wakey... Come on Mouri-chan it's morning!" Norito whispered.

"Norito..."

Mouri sat up next to him as she rubbed her eyes. She must have collapsed onto the bed.

"Norito," Mouri said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," Norito replied. "And you?"

"As long as I know you're here... I slept well..." Mouri muttered to herself.

"I hope you didn't catch a cold, you feel asleep without the blanket," Norito said, once again moving Mouri's hair out of her face.

Mouri blushed a bit which made Norito smile.

"I was going to investigate and I didn't want to leave you here. Do you want to explore with me?"

"Y-y-yes..."

Norito got off the bed, outstretching his hand to Mouri and she took it. The two walked hand in hand outside.

* * *

"I'm serious! I think someone is stalking me! I mean, I wouldn't blame them because look at me... uh I'm beautiful. But seriously, after Reika attacked Sango and Norito and the fact that Krori, Kazue, and Kaoru were attacked by a mysterious person I'm getting scared!" Ryuusei said.

"Reika is like that but leave her alone about it. I mean, yes what she did was a bit unreasonable but-"

"Unreasonable? She tried to kill _all _us, I repeat **_ALL of_ us**!"

"Please, don't blame Reika, she just so happened to be the first person who snapped. I mean, no one knows her like I know her and I know that she's a sweet girl on the inside! For me?"

Ryuusei rolled his eyes, "Sure whatever you say Ryo!"

Ryo let out a laugh. When he turned around he noticed Norito and Mouri together.

"Hey you guys!" Ryo called out to them. Norito waved to him while Mouri acted like she didn't hear them.

"That Mouri is so cold! She used her hand to stab my stomach!" Ryuusei whined.

Ryo patted his head, "It'll be alright. Mouri is just her own type of person."

"Oh yeah, weren't we s'pposed to meet up with Haruna, Yume, and Kazue?" Ryuusei asked.

"I think they forgot about us."

"Well I see how it is! They just don't recognize beauty when they see it! Let's do an investigation of our own then! To the tower we go!"

Ryo and Ryuusei left to the tower where Paars watched them on the flat screen, completely nude and licking more blood off Kaoru. His servants and maids watched as well as they planned a way for the students to turn on each other. Paars was the Vampire Prince after all, and what he _wants_ is what he _gets_.

* * *

Author's Note: So yeah... Nothing much happened here sorry about that... Anyway, Free Time Events happening in the next chapter so make sure to vote in the polls!

Also, in the reviews tell me how I can make my story better and who are your pairings for this SYOC!

P.S: Harucchi is my friend Harusomi's nickname

* * *

Bonus!

"I don't want to wear this oxygen mask!" Psych whined.

"You need to wear it, it's for your health," Kazuto said.

"If you don't then I'll put a curse on you! Ohhh~" Eleanor teased.

"You were always like this to me, the both of you! You always made me wear that silly- cough!"

Kazuto took a hold on Psych's face, "If you don't wear it you'll die, it's not a fashion accessory. Do you want to die? Because I'll leave you out in the open for you to get maul by a bear or hell you can get ran over by a bulldozer I don't care! Don't test me when it comes to health."

How... scary... Eleanor thought.

"But I remembered when we were kids you would always tease me about it!"

"That was Eleanor."

Eleanor stuck out her tongue and said "I remember! I also remembered when the three of us had a sleep-over you got scared and wanted to sleep next to Kazuto and how you wet his bed and blamed it for it!"

"I also remembered that you got scared too! You said that there was a ghost outside but when we checked it was just a plastic bag on a branch! You peed your pants too!"

"Oh yeah? At least I didn't pee on Kazuto's leg and cried about it!"

"You cried when you saw that plastic bad and then peed!"

"Enough!" Kazuto yelled.

The two of them looked at him, fear set in their eyes.

"If you don't use the restroom then your bladder will grow holes or pop depending. This will cause you to throw up and in some cases get so sick that you die. Would you like that instead?" Kazuto asked.

The two of them shook their heads.

"No sir..." they said in unison.


	7. Lives Before plus Bonus!

On the edge of a luxurious king sized bed sat a naked Kaoru as he started to put back on his clothes. Laying on the bed is a naked Paars as he licks his lips in satisfaction. It was still daytime but with the curtains drawn down it made it seem like night. A large flat screen showed a boy as he laid there on a hospital bed, looking out the window. Kaoru couldn't help but feel sad every time he looked up to see it.

"You're willing to risk your life for this one person huh?" Paars asked.

Kaoru said nothing as he pulled up his jeans. Paars had an annoyed but somewhat pleased look on his face.

"I won't lie to you, I am a sadomasochist but," Paars crawled over to Kaoru, grabbing onto his waist. "Don't you think that it's at least a little rude to ignore me like this? We had a contract remember?"

Kaoru shot Paars a disgusted look before going back to buttoning his shirt.

"You won't regret having sacrificed everybody here for your plan do you?"

Kaoru froze. He stopped buttoning the final button on his shirt but instead of doing or saying anything to Paars he got up.

"Look at you, forcing yourself to be nice and fooling everybody. You're so obvious that the Theorist found you out in a second at just looking at you. Besides, imagine how much pain you'll put Norito in, he trusts you and cares for you. He even chased you around with a gash on his stomach. That's really sad, he'll cry, he'll beg oh how I'd love to see that," Paars gave a sadistic grin.

Kaoru was at the door, twisting the doorknob.

"Do you care about him at all?" Paars asked.

Kaoru opened the door and slammed it shut when he left.

* * *

"So far... We found nothing... nothing at all..." Mouri stated, sitting down with her hands cover her face. "I'm sorry, I failed you."

"No, that's okay Mouri-chan! I know you tried your best!" Norito said cheerfully.

Mouri seems down, should Norito hang out with her?

[Yes]

No

"Mouri-chan! How about we play at the river that Haruna told us about? That sounds like a lot of fun!"

"Okay... c-can we get some candy before we go?"

"Of course! I'll get you anything you want, as long as it makes you happy!"

…

The two of them had a basket full of food like sandwiches and sausages. The two were going to play in the river and eat together and make it the funnest day ever here. On the walk the two began talkng about random things, whatever to pass the time. Mouri knew that she would enjoy it and so did Norito. However, as they walked forward Mouri couldn't keep her pace with Norito and was behind.

"Am I walking too fast? Do you want me to walk slower?" Norito asked.

"No," Mouri said. "I'm sorry for being behind though."

"No need to apologize! How about I carry you there instead? Your feet are probably getting tired," said Norito.

"I'm... fine..."

The tone of her voice scared Norito a bit. She was sad, even in her stoic voice he can tell. He starts to think that something is bothering Mouri. Maybe she's annoyed with him and wants him to leave her alone but she can't tell him that in front of her face.

Norito didn't want it to be that. He cared for Mouri, he loved her but you can't control the way someone else feels. He's known that all too well. Still, it could be because she's a frightened as his is about all of this. Everybody is doing so well in hiding it but they are all scared, he's sure. He wants to confess to her before she dies... should he? Should he not?

"So um Mouri-chan... How do you feel about me?" Norito asked.

Norito didn't mean to ask, the words just slipped out. He was going to tell her she didn't need to answer because he didn't mean to say it. Still, he wanted to know her answer, maybe he would never have the chance to say this again, what if he becomes the first victim?

"I love you," she said simply.

Norito's face became red as he tried to understand what she just said. He was on a roll here so he might as well get it over with, he didn't want to misunderstand.

"Um... may I ask something?" He asked.

"You already asked a question without permission and now your asking me for permission?" Mouri said.

"Please?"

"Fine, ask away."

"We're going to be killed be each other eventually... We'll all end up dying so do you think it's okay if I can love you right now? It may sound weird but... I really like you and... I'm afraid that one of us is going to die! No, I know that I'm going to be the one to die first... I mean look at me! I'm weak and cowardly and I'm scared of my own shadow. I see things that don't exist and get hurt by them... but before I die, even if I only known you for two days, I want you to know that... I love you!" Norito's face became hot as he said that last sentence. He's crazy he knows that much but, he wants to die with no regrets, if he didn't tell her now he never will.

"You already do," Mouri said as she ran over to embrace him. "Even so, all I know is that I don't regret this... I don't regret meeting you... Actually, I'm happy. I never really did have a happy life, I don't even remember being happy... truly happy. I think... that meeting you is the first ever joy I ever experienced. I'll never forget that, what you did. I don't know why but, I just fell in love."

Norito could feel it, the tear drops falling onto his shirt. Without realizing it though, he had alrady hugged her and stroked her hair gently. She let out small cries, finally releasing the unhappiness inside of her. The two would never have thought that they would meet. They found each other in a hopeless place, and here they are only just realizing it. That's the way they both felt.

"Let's go Mouri-chan," Norito said. "To the river together. Let's make up for all our time of being unhappy here."

Mouri tried to stop crying but instead Norito wiped the tears off her face.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I don't know why but I'm crying."

"It's okay," Norito choked out. He was crying to. "Let's go find happiness together."

The two were holding hands as they walked to the river.

**Mouri Fujiwara - Love Level: 100**

* * *

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

Reika threw a vase at her older brother Ryo. Ryo swayed to the side, narrowly missing it. Reika continued to throw things at him to which he kept dodging up until she threw a chair at him, hitting his head and making him bleed.

"Reika... please! You have to stop this!" Ryo said. "I don't want you to get hurt!"

"So what? You can get praised by people again!?" Reika accused. "I'm tired of playing the idiot shadow who can't do anything to get seen! I might as well become God and you'll still be better than me! I'm tired... I'm tired of your god damn publicity stunts! Watch I bet you're doing this just so I wouldn't kill one of your 'friends', then you'll be called a hero and praised as you always are! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

Reika took out her envelope opener and ran forward towards Ryo. He somehow managed to push her off but still gained a gash on his left shoulder. Reika got up again and tired multiple times to stab him but every time she would miss. Finally Ryo managed to grab her arm and rip out the opener from her but then she pushed him down and grabbed a knife.

"Just die already!" Reika cried.

Reika was ready to make an attempt to stab her brother and when she did she didn't stab him at all. Haruna was in front of Ryo, taking it for him.

"Brothers... and sisters aren't supposed to fight," she said. "So why would you try to kill him!?"

Reika held the knife close to her chest.

"You're all the same, all of you. You take his side without even bothering to talk to me, it's pathetic. You say things about me that aren't true and ignore me. In the end he will always be loved. Hell, even when I die no one will give a fuck about me! It's always him! Him, him, him! Taking away _my_ life, my friends, even my own family!" Reika said, crying. "Someone like you couldn't even understand it and here you are acting like God, trying to preach to me about all this bullshit when you have no fucking idea what I went through! I hate people like you the most."

Reika tried to kill Haruna but instead, was hugged by her. Reika tried her best to push her off but Haruna wouldn't budge. She even stabbed her three times in different areas but Haruna wouldn't move.

"Please Rei-chan," Haruna said. "Can I at least try to understand?"

Reika stopped. She dropped her knife and hugged Haruna back, the force making her fall. On Haruna's shoulder Reika cried.

"I hate people like you most! This has nothing to do with you!" Reika yelled.

"But... you're all my friends... and Haruna... will always protect her friends..."

That was the last thing she said before fainting from blood loss.

"Haruna!"

* * *

"I'm often bullied for my eyes," Krori said as he played the piano, barely hearing what song he was playing and rather just going by instinct.

"Why? I think they're pretty cool," Ryuusei said. He was leaning on the side of the piano watching Krori play.

Nathaniel nodded, not taking her eyes off her PSP. She sat next to Krori, listening to him play with one ear.

"I... can't really hear you..." Krori said. "I'm sorry."

Ryuusei looked around the room and found a pencil and paper lying around, writing down what he said on it. He then gave it to Krori.

"My eyes... look like I'm dead. I'm not dead though, I'm alive," Krori said. "But thank you."

"I could tell you're not dead," came a voice from behind the door.

The door opened and behind it was Kazue. She walked in and grabbed onto Krori's shoulders.

"You're not dead, I could tell," she said. "You can barely hear me too."

Krori nodded.

"Why do I look dead though?" he asked. "Why was I born like this?"

"Not everybody can be born like me," Ryuusei stated. "But you can't choose the way you look at birth. Sure there's surgery and everything but, it's better to stay natural. At least that's what I think."

"You're only saying that because you were born handsome," Nathaniel replied.

"Either way, I think he's right," Kazue said.

"I can barely hear you, I can't..." Krori stopped playing. "It's all because of my ears! Why can't I hear!? Why can't I hear what I'm playing!? Why can't I hear what you're saying!?"

"It isn't your fault though. I know because-!"

"Because you're a medium who can hear other people's thoughts is that right?" Krori asked. "Well what gives you the right to hear my thoughts!?" Krori stood up, making Kazue move back, and left. He made sure to slam that door shut.

"Why am I always like this?"

* * *

"She loves me..." she said as she ripped out a petal.

"She loves me not..."

"She loves me..."

"She loves me not..."

"She loves me..."

"She loves me not..."

"She loves me..."

"She loves... me not..." the final petal was ripped off.

"Why? I just wanted to be loved too! Why doesn't anybody love me!" Yume cried as she sat in that empty field crying and wondering if anybody will love her.

* * *

"How long have you been studying medicine?" Sango asked.

"As a kid," was all Kazuto said.

"Did you... like it?"

"Yes, why?"

Sango looked around, avoiding his gaze.

"Just because... I have nothing else to say."

Kazuto laughed.

"So tell me, how long have you been making theories?" he asked.

"All humans make theories," she stated. "We assume things about who would like us and what do people think to the point where we make theories. Tell me, how long have you dressed yourself to look like a low class thug? Because of daddy issues?"

Kazuto's eyes furrowed. Sure, he had a face that made women fall in love, that wasn't his fault but still she had no right to say he dresses up as a thug.

"Exactly,"she said. "That was my theory and it was incorrect although, to be honest I knew that all along."

Kazuto laughed again. "You're a weird girl you know that!"

"How am I weird?" she asked. "Because I look ugly? Is that what you were going to say? That ugly girls shouldn't talk to absolutely drop dead gorgeous Adonis' like you?" the last part about him being gorgeous and such was pure sarcasm.

"Are you saying that I'm not good looking?" Kazuto asked.

"Are you calling me ugly?" Sango asked.

Kazuto once again laughed. "No, but I like you."

Kazuto leaned closer to her and kissed her. He heard a small moan come from her and stopped.

"I really like you," Kazuto said. "you're diff-!"

Sango slapped him.

"You lose twelve thousand theory points," she said, pushing him off of her and leaving the room.

"What!?" Kazuto whined. When he finally felt like she was gone he sighed.

"How come girls like her are the ones that I'm attracted to the most?" he asked himself. "She's cute but trouble, major trouble," he muttered to himself.

* * *

"Did you put on the mask?" Eleanor said.

There was no response.

"Hello, Psych did you put on your oxygen mask?"

Eleanor was waiting in front of Psych's room. She said that he wouldn't be able to do anything unless he puts on his oxygen mask.

"Hello! No habla de espanol?"

Still no answer.

"That's it!" she yelled as she kicked the door, making it fall. The oxygen mask was on his bed and the window was open. "That... Oh my god!"

She went over, grabbed his mask, and jumped out the window. She was going to chase down Psych and make him wear it whether he liked it or not. She was angry that's for sure and was ready to pin him down with all the wrestling moves she's got.

* * *

Author's Note: A filler but you guys are right! I should give you guys a feel for the characters... I hoped you like it XD Oh and 'Love Level' refers to Mouri only! Everybody else has 'Friendship Level' when it comes to Norito. If you want me to add it with all the other pairings then just tell me :3 Oh yeah, both Mouri and Paars had the highest score (they both tied) so here's a bonus! It's to answer a question from a review in chapter 4 and I was going to answer it I'm sorry...

* * *

Bonus: Paars Love Orange Juice

"Paars-san, I heard you like orange juice and so I got you some," Norito said, holding up a bottle of orange juice. "I had lots of oranges in the fridge and so I thought that I would make it and give you some."

Paars looked up at Norito, his eyes sparkling and a bright smile on his face.

"I LOVE orange juice!" Paars squealed. "I love it almost as much as I love blood, I just love orange juice."

Paars squeezed Norito tightly in his arms.

"I'm glad you like it," Norito said, patting his head.

"But why would you make me some though? I thought you would hate me for what I did to all of you..."

Norito smiled.

"I could never hate on such an adorable innocent child like you," Norito said. "Let's be friends."

Paars squeezed him even tighter.

"I love you so much that I-I," Paars had a sadistic smile on him. "I want to tie you up and forcibly make you into a vampire through that slow pain and then make you my one and only love slave for the rest of your life, I'll whip you, abuse you, and insult you as I make you love me each and every night."

Norito wanted to leave now.

**Paars - Yaoi Level: It's over 9000**


	8. Secrets

A few days have passed and no murders have been committed. Norito, Sango, Krori, Kaoru, and Haruna are all completely now and everybody is treating their lives with care. Even if they wanted to leave they were all fine being here because then nobody would have to kill.

"Boring!" Paars whined. "Boring, boring, and did I mention DROP DEAD BORING."Paars started to stroke the boy's neck as he licks the boy's bare chest.

"Well of course," he says. "Nothing is being pushed onto them, there is no motive."

"You're right," Paars face palmed.

"Why didn't I see it before! You're a smart boy Jun and that's why..."Paars lowered himself down the boy's naked body.

"I'll please you down here as a reward."

* * *

"Everybody, listen up!" Paars yelled down to everybody from the seven story building.

Everybody looked up at him, confused. They all didn't know what the announcement was going to be about, they didn't kill each were just living their lives in the new environment. Norito was especially enjoying it because he had good friends here.

"I just realized why none of you want to kill now, it's because you don't have a motive! How silly of me not to add one!"

Everybody stared at him with widen eyes, all shocked at the sudden revalation. They thought that they would be able to keep their peace and not have anyone kill, it's going to be ruined in a second.

"Did you know that Mouri here is-"

"Be quiet! Don't you dare you pathetic disgusting boy!" Mouri yelled. "You have no right to give out that information."

"Oh really now? Who's gonna get me, the police?" Paars laughed. "You're in no position to be talking! It's sad how a girlfriend can't trust her boyfriend! Right Norito?"

"Mouri-chan," Norito said. "What's he talking about?"

Mouri shook her head."N-no, this isn't... It's that..." Mouri felt guilt all over and instead tried to run, but was then held still by Sango, Psych and Eleanor. "No! Don't tell Norito! Anybody but him! Let me go! Let me go!"

Mouri bit Sango's hand and tried to run but this time tripped on her own two feet.

"Oh and also," Paars cleared his throat. "It must suck to be such a burden right Psych? With your family and all feeling bad for you."

Psych said nothing at first, shaking his head. Then he started to mutter things.

"It's... not nothing to do with you," he said. "Nothing! It's not my fault..."

"That's wrong and you know it," Paars gave away his sick sadistic smile.

"No it's not! No... No! It can't be! I don't-"

That's wrong. Psych knew he was wrong.

"Anyway," Paars put on a serious face. "Kill someone! Come on, do it! If you don't I'll spread every single last secret for the whole world to read! You have three days, no more and no less before all of your terrible secrets are revealed!"

In a snap a puff of smoke appeared and with it Paars left, along with all the students falling into panic. Everybody has deep dark secrets to hide and Norito wasn't an exception, he had something locked deep in his heart that he wanted nobody to find out.

No... Norito though. Why now? I... I can't tell her!

* * *

"Do you think that anybody... would kill now?" Eleanor asked.

"People are truly horrible things," Sango said. "The moment they can give an excuse to kill they'll kill alright."

"That's not true!" Norito said. "We haven't killed anybody yet!"

"Yet," Sango said. "Besides there was no other reason to kill except for escape and everybody is living their lives freely and happily here. Nobody bothered each other and so there was no hate or remorse."

"She's right," Kazuto said. "We need to be careful before somebody kills us."

"You'll probably be the first to kill you disgusting doctor," Sango said.

"Are you still angry over what happened a few days ago? Come on, you know you liked it!" Kazuto protested.

"I'm going to ignore you for the rest of this conversation," she said. "Mouri, if you come out with it then you won't have anything to be afraid of."

"She's right you know. Besides, it's better not to keep secrets from your future husband," Eleanor said, pointing her thumb at Norito.

"Maybe we should all go and confess. If all of us confess then no one but us would know," Kaoru suggested.

"Then we'll still have the whole world to worry about," Psych said, looking away from everyone.

"I never predicted a situation like this," Sango muttered. "I don't want to die over some stupid secret!"

Norito nodded, "But then again, there's a secret everybody has that they can't tell anybody. That's why it's a secret."

"There's nothing we can do except for waiting until either one of us dies or that the three days are up and the whole world will know everything," Kazuto said.

"Can't they save us like that?" Eleanor asked.

Kazuto shook his head.

"I don't want to die though!" Norito said. "I won't give up hope on that nobody will die!"

"There are a lot things that people have done that they would want to hide from others," Sango said. "Like the government, royalty, and the cops."

"All we're left with doing is waiting. This sucks!" Psych whined.

"If somebody is going to die then it better not be Norito. I'll protect him with my life," Mouri blushed a bit as she said that.

"See? It's that cute romance that binds us all together!" Eleanor said.

"Meeting adjourned?" Kazuto asked.

"Okay, meeting adjourned everyone," Sango said.

Everybody left for their homes, fearing for what may happen next.

* * *

"Are you scared Reika?" Ryo asked.

"What about you? Shouldn't you be with one of your friends now?" Reika said, refusing to look at her brother.

"During the attacks... Tell me where-"

"Shut up already! I had nothing to do with those others!" Reika yelled.

"But the envelope opener... I saw it."

Reika gripped onto the bed sheets.

"It has nothing to do with me!" She took out her envelope opener and pointed it at him, still refusing to look.

"Reika..." Ryo tried to hug Reika but she pushed him away, waving her envelope opener to where he can see it. "Maybe I'll just kill you instead."

* * *

"Is this good enough for you?" Kaoru asked. "Are you satisfied?"

"Satisfied?" Paars asked. "Me? Not in the slightest! Barely anybody is making a move!"

"What about that girl with the envelope opener?" The naked boy chained to the wall asked.

"Her? Hm... I'm not sure. I'm not sure on a lot of things," Paars got up from his throne and requested one of his butlers and maids to get him a glass of orange juice.

He walked over to Kaoru, a doll in his hand.

"Look? See, I have a dolly of that friend of yours!" Paars said. "It's your fault right? That his dreams are long gone?"

"Shut up you!" Kaoru wrapped his fingers around Paars' neck. "How is anyof that my fault?"

The butler's and maids pushed Kaoru to a wall, pointing guns at him after that. They were all ready to shoot until Paars said not to.

"That pain, it's something I like. Be careful though because," Paars used his wings to fly up to Kaoru's face. He started to stroke Kaoru's hair while licking his lips. "One day I might do that to you."

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the short update ^^' but it's hard for me to update on my phone...


	9. I Love You

"Can you believe it Yume-chan? I don't want to die!" Haruna said, clinging onto her friend Yume.

"And I won't let you die!" Yume told her. "See, I'll protect you, no matter what the cost! Even if I die I'll be happy because I have a friend now."

Haruna looked up at Yume, holding her hands in the cold. Yume gave her her most sincere and honest smile before hugging Haruna.

"You're my best friend Yume-chan!" Haruna said.

"You're my best friend too Harucchi!" Yume embraced her tightly. "No matter what I'll make sure we'll get out alive."

* * *

"Everybody! Everybody listen to me!" Haruna said as she made hand motions for everybody to come. "We're going to play a game!"

"A game?" Sango asked. "Why?"

"So we can get to know each other that's why!"

Sango let out a sigh.

Everybody was at Haruna's house apparently having a 'Welcome to Friendship!' party. It was a party to celebrate their alliances and prevent a killing spree by getting to know each other. Haruna and Yume had everything set up, from balloons to party hats and even cake. Haruna wanted everybody to have a good time so that no one would have to die meaninglessly.

She already acknowledged the fact that they would be forced here for the rest of their lives without their family or their other friends but it still bothered her. Having Yume with her though and everybody else being so nice to her made everything better. It made her feel like she was doing something good.

Haruna had everybody gather up to make a circle on the floor and to make it fair she made a pattern of boy-girl-boy-girl. She also was the one picking seats.

"Okay let's start!" Haruna said.

"Um... You haven't explained what game we're playing." Nathaniel said.

"It's called 'Love or Hate'. We spin a bottle and the one who gets the fat end asks what the person loves or hates, it's their choice. The one with the skinny end answers." Yume explained.

With a nod Haruna placed a glass bottle in the middle and spun it. When it stopped the fat end landed on Ryuuseo and the skinny end landed on Kazue.

"Do you... love somebody in the room?" He asked.

"No," Kazue replied with a calm demeanor.

Haruna spun the bottle again, this time the fat end landed on Kaoru and the skinny end on Ryo.

"Do you like Ryuusei?" Kaoru asked.

"What!? I'm not like that!" Ryo yelled.

"As a friend," Reika said.

"Oh... yeah why?"

Kaoru giggled a bit before Haruna spun the bottle again. The fat end landing on Mouri and the skinny end on Krori.

"Do you like the piano?" Mouri asked, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm sorry... What did you say?"

Ryuusei took out a notepad from his backpack and wrote down what Mouri said on it, then gave it to Krori.

He gave a slow nod before Haruna spun the bottle again. This time the fat end landed on Yume and the skinny end on Norito.

"Do you like it here?" Yume asked.

Norito felt intimidated by the question. He had no idea how to answer without being a bother so he just let his lips do whatever.

"I like the people here," he said. "And I like the quiet air. Nothing haunts me here as much as before."

With that the game went on.

* * *

It was something, something that bothered Norito. He couldn't wrap his finger around it. In his sleep he tossed and turned thinking about what could possibly be wrong with him. Is he an idiot for just realizing that he was bothered? Is he just plain oblivious to the fact that nobody can trust each other? Is he just paranoid?

He woke up in the middle of the night for no reason. He was bothered, he knew something bad would happen. One of them was bound to kill, who will it be? Norito just didn't want to die. Even so, he didn't exactly want to live either. He let himself fade to sleep.

* * *

As everybody went to do their daily routines Psych, Eleanor, and Kazuto were planning on investigating the tower. They needed to unlock all seven floors so might as well see what the tower is even about.

Paars excitedly waited for them to look from his room. Naked and 'playing' with his friend as usual. It was a young boy who he met long ago, the only one who wanted to be his friend. He loved the boy, he loved him so much he made him into a vampire. The two were able to play in peace now, even able to play their lewd games of love.

_Only you would talk to me. Only you loved me. You have to stay with me forever and ever okay?_

That was Paars simplistic thinking.

Anyway, the moment the three opened the glass doors all they saw was an empty lobby. It looked boring and average but it was kept clean at least. Kazuto told Eleanor and Psych to take precaution but both ignored him, going to an elevator instead.

"Can't we use this elevator instead?" Psych asked.

"Well because he said we needed to unlock all seven floors and not one has been unlocked yet then yes. Yes we can," Eleanor said with her usual sarcasm.

"You two! Stop looking at the elevator and help me look over here! We're supposed to be investigating remember?" Kazuto said.

"Yes sir!" Psych said.

"Of course, what ever you say master," Again with her sarcasm.

The three looked and looked but found nothing at all of interest. They didn't really find anything at all except for a door but Paars came in through an intercom and told them that it can't be opened until someone dies. After three hours they decided to give up.

* * *

"Nothing huh?" Sango said with a sigh. "Of course."

"Well it makes since seeing as that thing is sadistic as hell," Mouri said.

"Well, our secrets go out then. Like a firecracker in the sky and like me on the stage!" Ryo pointed a finger up in the air and made a bang sound.

Everybody sat down on the couch after that revelation. Haruna groaning at the fact.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing!" Haruna said. "Why is that!?"

"Calm down Harucchi," Yume said. "We'll find something eventually. I'm sure of it!"

Yume gave Haruna a hug, to which she hugged back.

"Why are we even caring at all? I mean, we aren't leaving this place," Ryuusei said.

"True but then there is the possibility that we do," Kaoru said. "Maybe it's just me or is everybody under reacting to the situation?"

Kazue nodded. "You have a point. Maybe we're not believing this enough."

"Well we do have a sadistic vampire brat as our 'headmaster'," Reika replied bitterly.

"Maybe... We should call it a night and ask Paars for the answers tomorrow," Krori said.

"Why tomorrow when we can ask today?" Kazuto asked.

"For time keeping."

"Okay then, meeting adjourned!" Haruna said as she slammed her hand on the table.

* * *

"Hey, Eleanor. Are you still awake?"

It was night. Psych was in Eleanor's room sitting down on her bed.

"No, I'm asleep," her sarcastic voice full of irritation.

"Good because," Psych stopped mid-way and kissed Eleanor's lips.

"You idiot!" Eleanor yelled. "You know that I-"

"I'm scared." Psych said. "Not of dying but of losing you."

He left the room. Eleanor had a bright blush on her face but quickly dismissed it as a dream and went back to sleep. Ryuusei was in his room when it happened, he heard them somehow. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

"Another day at the river?" Yume asked.

Haruna nodded. "Let's play in the river together! Maybe we can find some clues there!"

Yume nodded, following Haruna all the way.

The two happily walked together to the river. Haruna was talking about plans to leave and Yume was silently listening to every word and doing the occasional nod. Yume loved Haruna. She loved her more than anything else in the world because she was her only friend.

Yume held her hand close to her heart. Her heart was beating rapidly and unsteadily. She never felt like this before, it was her first time ever being I'm love.

"So anyway when we get home we should - -"

Haruna dropped everything. Yume looked at it with wide eyes, holding onto her best friend. Haruna was screaming and screaming. Crying and crying. The pain felt so realistic, she didn't think that someone would do it so soon.

The dead body was impaled on a metal rod, the arms and legs sticking in front of the body forcefully with the use of rope. The ankles and wrists were tied up. The neck being tied up as well with the other end tied to the tree on the other side of the river. The pole stuck out of the mouth and down the person's butt with knives sticking in the intestines. The body's eyes were gouged out, with bruise marks all over. The naked body was covered in blood all over. Red, crimson red blood.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Haruna cried. "WHY! WHY! WHY! I thought we had an alliance! We weren't going to kill! Why... IS IT BECAUSE OF ME SOMEONE IS DEAD!?"

With that Haruna fell like putty in Yume's arms as she cried as well. No mistake, that dead body belonged to

**SHSL Patient: Psych**

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry if this seems rushed but then again I didn't update for three days T^T sorry school life is stressful...


	10. Maybe I'm Just Too Stupid

"Wow Ellie! You have really pretty hair!" Psych said. "It's so long and shiny!"

"You're making my face red just saying that Aki-chan! Kazu-chan what do you think of my hair?" Eleanor asked.

"It looks pretty," Kazuto said. "You look pretty too!"

The three of them were nine when they first met. A foreign girl came to Japan speaking prefect Japanese and met two boys in a hospital. The girl's mother told her to show off her talent everywhere and she had to obey. So she went to many places showing off her ability to speak languages with ease. That's when a young boy laid there in bed and fell in love.

There were two young boys, one a soon to be doctor and the other who came over many serious illnesses that landed him in the hospital. The girl who saw him looking at her, made the first move into what would be an everlasting friendship. That is until today when that same boy died.

"No! Only I can call her pretty!" Psych said. "Me! Ellie doesn't love you!"

"That's so mean," Eleanor said. "I love you both equally!"

"Well you can't marry the both of us," Psych whined.

"I don't want to marry Ellie!" Kazuto said. "I want to marry you Aki-chan!"

"But boys can't marry boys! Besides, I'll be with Ellie!"

At their favorite park they played for what seemed like hours. Time moved slowly for them as they shared their lives with each other. The best of friends, that's what they proclaimed themselves. How they loved each other and how no matter what they stood by each other.

...

"Yo Ellie!" Psych said. "Did you get a letter from Hope's Peak?"

"Yeah, they said they wanted me as Super High School Level Translator," Eleanor said, almost laughing.

"So I guess we're all going to the same high school then?"

"All?"

"Kazu-chan got one too. Isn't that some coincidence?"

"Not really," Eleanor looked down. "I think it was fate for us to be together."

...

"Eleanor, do you hate me that much?"

Eleanor turned around. In a bright room stood Psych, his bloody, battered, and naked body in full display. He had no eyes, he couldn't see and all he could hear is high pitched screaming. He had a headache and his ears were bleeding. His hands and legs were still bound together by that rope and that pole was still there.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked.

"Why did you kill me?"

Eleanor froze, her eyes widening. She didn't kill him so what does he mean. She didn't do anything bad to him, she didn't hate him. It wasn't here fault. She held onto her head, plugging her ears so that she couldn't hear him anymore. She was starting to hear it. High pitched screaming.

_"Chldren are crying."_

Who is that?

_So help them._

How!?

Eleanor tried to ignore them but that only made her head hurt more. She was trying to scream but she couldn't hear it, the sound of her screaming. Had she lost her voice? A pole came straight from the ground and impaled her, the intense pain making her cry. She tried to reach out for Psych but all he did was give her an envelope opener. Knives came from the sky, ripping open her stomach and stabbing away at her insides. She was bleeding but when she tried to cover it up her hands were tied to each other.

The sound of the children grew louder and louder. As it did Eleanor began to experience the same way Psych died. Psych outstretched his hand to her but a hand lightly grabbed her shirt. When she turned she saw Kazuto as a kid with a serious look on his face.

"You have no reason to live," he said. "Because you killed Aki-chan!"

* * *

"NOOOOOO! STOP IT I HAD ENOUGH!"

Eleanor got up the bed, grabbing and pulling on her hair. Everybody around the room stared at her in confusion as she cried about how nothing was her fault. When she finally realized that it was all a dream she looked around and saw everybody's face. Where is she and why is everybody here?

"Where's Psych?" Eleanor asked. "He's not dead so where is he!?"

"Dead," Reika said. "He's dead."

Everybody looked at Reika's blunt face. She wasn't going to hold it back nor was she going to sugarcoat it. The fact that he's dead doesn't change anything. It doesn't change the fact that they're still stuck here, that they have nowhere to run, and that they have a chance at getting killed. That was Reika's line of reasoning.

"Are so you ungrateful that you're still alive that you're going to let Psych suffer wherever the hell he's at!?" Reika yelled. "Your crying will make him feel guilty for dying because most people are too stupid to see who's fault it is so they blame themselves!"

Reika pushed Nathaniel and Ryo and went towards the door.

"Idiots, all of you!" She yelled before walking out and slamming the door.

"How scary..." Nathaniel mumbled, holding onto her PSP. "But I see her point... Ah! Sorry for interrupting the moment!"

"No that's alright," Ryo said. "I know her more than anybody here and I know how she's like."

"I... I didn't know she would just run off like that..." Nathaniel said.

All eyes laid on Eleanor now, a crazed panic-struck Eleanor. She wasn't been ungrateful but rather, something else. She was guilty. Guilty of what happened that night. It was her fault, she didn't mean for it to happen it just did... Now... Now she doesn't know what to do anymore.

Kaoru crossed his arms and stared at the door. He found her suspicious of a lot of things right now, of course choosing to keep this a secret he threw on a fake smile and looked into Eleanor's direction.

"She just wants you to know that you aren't guilty for what happened," Kaoru said. To him the message was obvious but what else can he do? Smile for no reason and have everything pinned on him? "So maybe you should stop crying..."

"But... It's my fault! It has to be! Nobody but me could've done it!" Eleanor cried.

"Eleanor, get a hold of yourself!" Kazuto pleaded.

"Kazu-chan...," Eleanor starting crying. "Aki-chan is dead..."

"El...lie..." Kazuto said. "Don't... shut up! Shut up! Don't remind me please! He's dead...! Don't remind me of it!"

Kazuto broke down. He started to cry as well, not giving a damn that everybody is watching.

"Aki-chan... I couldn't protect you...!" Kazuto cried. "I'm so stupid... so weak!"

"Aki-chan! I didn't love you enough... I'm sorry!" Eleanor said. "I'm so stupid! I knew you loved me and yet I pushed you away!"

"Stop it!" Haruna said. "I can't take this anymore!"

"Everybody calm down!" Kazue yelled. "Please let's just stay calm..."

Nobody bothered to listen, instead they chose to just panic. Haruna was holding onto Yume like a scared little girl holding her mother's hand, Kazuto and Eleanor were breaking down, and Ryuusei...

"I... I don't want to die... What did I ever do to deserve this!?" Ryuusei said.

"Come on Ryuusei... you won't die!" Kazue smiled happily. "Just try to think happy thoughts... Please?"

"Why are you so happy huh!?" Ryuusei said. "You're probably happy because you know what everybody's thinking! No one would suspect you because you're so calm! I bet that's all an act and that you're really the killer!"

"N-no that's not-"

"They why did you stutter!?" Ryuusei accused. "Probably scared because you got caught!"

"Stop it Ryuusei!" Yume yelled.

"You know she did it! Or was it you Super High School Level Assassin!" Ryuusei backed up. "That's right... it's your job to kill so you probably did it!"

Yume held onto Haruna. She knew she was going to be blamed for someone's murder eventually because of her Level. It was annoying, to be blamed for something in the past. To be blamed at all really. Yume was ready to say something but then Haruna stood up.

"Don't blame Yume-chan for something she didn't do!" Haruna said. "Think about it... You're blaming her for being an assassin and although I don't like murder think about what she's done for the world by getting rid of people who want to do bad things to it!"

"What kind of thinking is that!? Killing bad people just because they did something bad isn't a good thing!"

"Oh so what? Like you weren't thinking that," Nathaniel said.

Ryuusei, Haruna and Yume looked at the usually quiet girl with surprise. She wasn't looking like herself. She was angry they can all tell, a face of a wild animal.

"I'm tired of this. I'm tired of all this. I don't want to suffer and die either! Do you think this is a good time to be a hypocrite!? Huh!?" Nathaniel stepped forward. "Stop thinking that you're the only one scared right now and face reality. We're all scared. The way he died... Do you think any of us want to experience that!? If you do they you're fucking crazy!"

Nathaniel then ran off.

"She's right," Krori said. "I'm leaving."

Krori walked out, following Nathaniel.

"I figured this much," Sango whispered to herself. "Everybody is suffering. I knew it. If the death wasn't so brutal we could've resolved this but... The way he died... Nobody could get over that."

Sango continued to write in her notebook. Kaoru... I still find him suspicious, she thought as she stared at him. A face full of lies, that was her opinion.

"Everybody..." Kazue said. "Please... No more... crying..."

Kazue fell to the ground. "I don't want you all to cry... Nobody should have to suffer like this!"

She started joining everybody crying. The tears felt hot on her cold cheeks. She was like everybody else, she didn't like to suffer. She had enough of it, other people in pain. When they were in pain she was too, she felt it and carried it like a burden because that's all it was.

Ryo had his fingers go through his hair as he began to bite his lip.

"Reika...!" Ryo said. "I'm just not good enough as a big brother am I?"

He then hugged Kazue.

"Don't cry," he said. "I'll take care of you... All of you!"

Norito and Mouri were both silent through the whole ordeal. In the end they accepted it. They accepted the fact that they couldn't do a thing.

Paars was on top of his tower, sitting on Jun's lap as he watched everything unfold in his room. His snacks laid messy on Jun's body from his chips to his picky and even the frosting from the cake Paars ate of him. Paars had the sadistic smile on him. He felt thrilled by the way they suffered, almost turned on. The results being better than he expected.

Just then his friend came into the room with Monobear in tow.

"Caius..." Paars said. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I can't sleep Paars..." Caius said. "The ring has appeared on my chest."

Paars stared at his friend with wide eyes. He knew what that ring ment and now he was scared. His lust quickly turned into sorrow then regret and then finally anger.

"Don't worry!" Paars said. "Not yet."

Paars jumped off of Jun and went to the window. He opened it and jumped down that seven story building with Norito in mind.

* * *

Author's Note: Fail chapter is fail... But anyway, I wanted to have a chapter where the characters were suffering badly from Psych's death. I didn't like how in Dangan Ronpa the reactions weren't all that severe and everybody quickly got over it... The investigation was supposed to happen after this but this scene dragged on too long so I made it into a whole chapter. I'm having Finals next week so I hope I can update by tomorrow...


	11. Dream Break

"Norito," Paars said. "I need you."

"Ah... Um... I'm kind of-"

"If you don't come I can assure you that one of your friends will end up dead tomorrow," Paars said.

In the comfort of Norito's house, in the safe feel of his bed, Norito laid there with the feeling of dissatisfaction. He felt guilty that he couldn't save Psych. It ate at him so the only thong he could really do is sleep it away. Mouri and Kaoru were in the living room sleeping on the coach to make sure Norito doesn't get killed next. The blankets were over him and a fire was lit in the fireplace. The burning flames reminding him of a certain day where he almost had his legs burned.

He tried to ignore Paars because he was simply too depressed to deal with anything right now, not him and not anybody else. He wasn't trying to be rude but rather be nice by not spreading his anger and guilt to others. He couldn't ignore what Paars said either, he didn't want anyone else dead but, he wasn't sure if he was kidding or not. After what happened he couldn't be sure of anything anymore.

"What is it?" Norito asked. "You already did this much damage to everybody else, so what else could you want?"

"Me? Are you seriously blaming me? Did I kill Akiraki, oh no I didn't! It was one of you who did! You shouldn't blame others for what someone else has done," Paars said.

"Aki...raki?" Norito asked.

"Akiraki Kisaragi, that's his real name."

**SHSL Patient: Akiraki Kisaragi**

"Oh... Okay... Why would he use a fake name though?" Norito asked.

"Go ask him that. Oh wait he's dead," Paars laughed.

"So...what do you want?" A hint of anger laid in his voice.

"Touchy," Paars stroked Norito's cheek. "But anyway, I have a friend who feeds off hope and his name is Caius. He's a vampire like me although he was made through me and not born a vampire. As such, he feeds off both Hope and Fear."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Well, if he were to get an overdose of one or the other then he'll need to feed off someone, a human. That's where you come in," Paars bit Norito's cheek. "A bite feels kind of like that except a lot more painful. I need you to be his fodder until he can balance his food again."

"So you're asking me to be food?" Norito asked. "Please... Not again!"

"Oh yeah, you had your upper thigh eaten by a pedophile cannibal."

Norito jumped off the bed and backed up to the wall. His eyes were that of a scared child as he placed his hands in front of him for protection. Norito was wearing boy shorts and so the bite marks on his thigh were visible. Paars looked at it with interest before picking his lips.

"Don't worry he's not that crazy," Paars said. "I'm a lot crazier than him especially in bed."

"Stop it...! Stop! It hurts! I want my mommy! I want my daddy! Mommy! Daddy! Let go of me... Let go!" Norito cried.

Paars sighed.

"Fine, I'll ask again tomorrow," Paars said. "Promise me that you'll be okay by then."

With that Paars kissed Norito's bite marked thigh and left.

* * *

"Today we have to find out who killed Psych," Kazue said. "I would ask his spirit but Paars said that talking to them is forbidden."

"Fine but what about everybody else?" Mouri asked. "Haruna, Reika, Nathaniel and Ryuusei are locked up in their rooms and Yume, Krori, and Ryo are trying to get them out. Furthermore, Eleanor and Kazuto said they didn't want to be reminded of his death so they're at the river making a memorial for him."

"That doesn't make sense," Sango said.

"Life doesn't make sense, deal with it."

"Okay, then it's just , Mouri, Kazue, Sango, and I," Kaoru said, counting on his fingers.

"And me."

Everybody jumped at the sudden voice. It was a new voice and with what's been happening so far they began to think that the owner of the voice was going to kill them. From under her skirt Mouri pulled out a knife and pointed it at him, a harsh glare directing towards him.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked. "Super High School Level? I'll cut you in two if you come any closer without answering my questions and confirming my suspicions."

"I knew this was going to happen," he rolled his eyes. "People can be so annoying. Anyway, I'm Jun Kamitsuki the Super High School Level Terrorist."

**SHSL Terrorist: Jun Kamitsuki**

"A terrorist!?" Sango asked. "What are you going to do? Blow us up? I see it in your eyes, you want to kill all of us don't you?"

"Of course, I hate all of you and I hope you all die slowly and painful," Jun said.

"Then doesn't that statement itself point to you as the culprit?" Sango asked. "You killed Psych didn't you?"

"Maybe," he twirled his hair with his finger. "Maybe not. You may never know or will you? Maybe I did it so blame me or what if you're wrong? Who knows? Does God know? Does Satan know? Maybe or maybe not. Do you want to take your fifty-fifty chance?"

"Answer the god damn question already!" Mouri yelled.

"I just did," Jun said.

"Um... Both of you shouldn't fight," Norito said. "We can't lose any more time with this investigation and seeing how low we are in numbers we'll need all the help we can get. Maybe Jun-chan is a friend trying to help us! He may be a terrorist but... You shouldn't judge people by their Levels! How do you think Yume-san feels? Or Kazue-san? Or even Ryo-san?"

Norito smiled and put his hand out to Jun.

"Let's investigate together!" Norito said.

Jun glared at him and said, "Put your hand down and hurry your ass up already. You said time was on the essence."

...

"Ellie..." Kazuto said. "Do you think Aki-chan hated me?"

Eleanor shook her head.

"I think he hated me more," she said, looking down at her reflection in the river. "I mean, I ignored him all this time and now he's dead."

...

"Yume-san?" Norito asked. "May I have a moment of your time please?"

Yume was leaning on Haruna's front door. After multiple attempts at trying to get her out she failed. Haruna didn't want to come out and she ended up apologizing to Yume about it. Yume only wanted Haruna happy and so she let her be.

"Sure, what is it?" Yume asked.

"Um... Do you know about yesterday? When we found Psych's body?" Norito asked. "Did anything unusual happen?"

Yume looked up at the sky, trying to think about what happened that could have been suspicious, after a minute she finally thought of something.

"I just remembered!" Yume said. "About two nights ago Psych came over to my house and asked about battle strategies!"

"What kind?" Jun asked.

"I don't know really, he didn't specify. All he said was that it was urgent. Maybe you can ask Haruna about it but she's cooped up in her room and I can't get her out, she doesn't want to talk to anybody either. Sorry about that."

"Is that all?" Norito asked.

"Well he did say something about wanting sedatives. He asked me if I had any and I told him no," Yume said.

"T-thank you!" Norito said.

**Bullet Found: Yume's Testimony**

**Bullet Found: Sedatives**

**Bullet Found: Battle Strategies**

...

"Hey Yamamura!" Mouri yelled. "Get out of there I need to ask you some questions!"

"No, go away!" Ryuusei yelled.

Mouri and Kaoru had to work together for this one. They just needed to ask Ryuusei some questions and they can leave and that's all. They both admit that they find the other hard to work with, Mouri being cold and stoic and Kaoru is well... Kaoru. Mouri kept kicking the door until Ryuusei finally opened it, telling them to get out. Kaoru then moved his the hair out of his face, revealing a red eye instead of what it was expected to be, a normal blue like the other side.

"Answer our questions," Kaoru said.

Without question Ryuusei nodded.

"How did you do that?" Mouri asked, somewhat creeped out.

"I'm a hypnotist that's why,"Kaoru said.

"Then use your power to find the killer."

"I can't, that's banned too."

Kaoru cleared his throat.

"Okay Ryuusei-kun, first of all I heard you were up and awake during the incident. Why?"

"Because I had trouble sleeping," Ryuusei answered emotionlessly.

"Oh. Why?"

"I don't know."

"What were you doing though?"

"I was trying to help Haruna."

"What was she doing?"

"I have no idea. She said she couldn't tell anybody."

"How suspicious..." Kaoru smiled. "Well I guess Haruna-san has the answers. Well, shall we go Mouri-chan?"

Mouri took out her knife and pushed Kaoru to the ground, pointing the knife at him.

"Call me Mouri-chan again, I dare you!"

"Okay fine!"

**Bullet Found: Ryuusei's Testimony**

...

"Ryo-kun, Reika-san. Can we talk?" Kazue asked. "We need to ask some questions."

"Are you done being idiots yet?" Reika asked.

"Yeah. Well anyway, can you tell me anything at all that was suspicious on the night of Psych's death?" Sango asked.

"Well, Ryuusei knocked on my door and asked if everything was alright." Ryo said. "He said he heard some noise so he went to check it out. He asked me to come but I told him that I was tired and then I went back to bed."

"Anything else?" Kazue asked.

"Yeah, my envelope opener is missing." Reika said. "I had it two nights ago and now all of a sudden it's missing! And, one of my paintings was stolen."

"Stolen?" Sango asked. "What did it look like?"

"Impalement," she said simply. "A body being impaled. It looks exactly the same as Psych did when he died right down to the last detail."

"How unpleasant," Kazue said. "Is that all?"

"Yeah that's all." Reika said. "Now I'll be painting something else, don't disturb me."

"Okay, we're leaving!" Kazue said, taking Sango's hand and leaving to the river.

**Bullet Found: Ryo's Testimony**

**Bullet Found: Reika's Painting**

...

"You don't know anything?" Mouri asked. "Nothing at all!?"

Krori shook his head.

"Well that's just great," Mouri said, running her fingers through her hair.

"What about Nathaniel?" Kaoru asked. "Does she know anything?"

Krori shook his head again.

"Actually, I don't know..."

Mouri walked up to the door and started kicking it. "Hey Dempsey! We need you to answer some questions!"

"You don't have to kick the door!" Kaoru said.

"It's six in the morning and I'm stuck with you and a possible murderer in this ghost town ran by a sadistic wannabe vampire kid, do you think I won't be so angry as to kick a door?" Mouri asked.

Kaoru and Krori backed up.

"Go away please!" Nathaniel said. "I don't want to see anybody!"

"Then at least answer some questions!" Mouri yelled. "Two nights ago did you notice anything suspicious at all?"

"Well I-"

"Well what!?"

"Ah...! I-I heard H-Haruna talking about weapons!" She said. "A-and I saw Psych go up to the tower alone! W-when I asked him why he was going there he said i-it was because he w-wanted to t-talk to Paars."

"Anything else?"

"I-I saw Psych out that night... I-I also saw Ryuusei carrying something! I-I don't know what it is b-but I hope I helped..."

"Thanks, you have!" Mouri said, taking Kaoru by the collar and dragging him to the river .

**Bullet Found: Nathaniel's Tesitimony**

**Bullet Found: Ryuusei's Cargo**

...

"Eleanor! Kazuto-san! We need to talk to you!" Norito called.

Norito was running towards the river, holding Jun's hand through the whole way. This was it, after this they were done and they would finally get to the court room.

"What is it...?" Eleanor asked. "Can't you see that I'm busy?"

Her voice had little emotion, sadness being the only thing laced through it. She stared at her reflection in self pity sitting next to a little rock mountain with a picture of Psych as a child.

"We just need to ask some questions real quick though!" Norito said.

"But Children are crying," she said simply.

Norito's head began to hurt. He heard the children crying again and to him itwas worse than before. They got even louder and even more distorted than before. He was ready to cry all over again as children began to pull on his shirt. They weren't there, they weren't! That's what Norito told himself.

He was crying now and holding onto Jun for dear life. His tears drenched away at his clothing. He continuously shook his head, hoping they would stop. Jun, feeling pity for Norito, hugged him in an attempt to comfort him.

"Tell me all about Akiraki," Jun asked. "Now."

"He was our childhood friend." Kazuto said. "He was always in the hospital though, constantly getting sick. I always took care of him, I thought he was pretty. He was like a porcelain doll to me, so pale, so inhuman, so perfect. At first I was in love with him. I lied to him about his stay, saying he needed to stay longer just so I can touch his pretty purple hair. I loved him but then I grew up."

"He loved me,"Eleanor said. "But I didn't feel the same way, I never did. He was my best friend and that was it. I had a bad life up until now, my parents hated me and my brother but Psych always put a smile on my face. He loved me so much but I ignored him. I pushed him away because I didn't care enough to consider his feelings. I became stupider and stupider, blinder and blinder up until his death. He didn't want to lose me but he did because I pushed him away."

"That's great and all but-" Jun was interrupted by the blank looks on Eleanor and Kazuto's face. No emotion, it was something called Dream Break.

"The thing is," Eleanor and Kazuto held hands and said together, "We're both in despair."

Norito began to scream. The pitch was too high and an overwhelming surge of despair fell into him. It was too much him and he threw up blood all over Jun's shirt. His eyes were bleeding and everything he saw was red. Despair, despair despair. He then felt a hand drag his leg down.

"Sto-" Norito threw up blood again. "Stop it!"

Just when Norito was going to choke himself Paars appeared.

"Time's up!" Paars said. "Get to the first floor of the tower now please!"

With a snap Paars left the weak and despair ridden Norito behind.

No doubt about it, it was Dream Break, Jun thought.

* * *

Author's Note: God this needs to be edited o.o sorry but this was really rushed T~T I'll do better next time... Anyway, vote for the person who you what to see narrate the trial!


	12. Liberation and Preperations

Norito weakly held onto Jun, his legs were wobbling from below him, ready to drop in the pool of his own blood. Jun held him close to make sure he wouldn't fall, his arms wrapped around his waist for comfort. Rocking him back and forth he whispered the words "Está bien, Emilio. Yo me ocuparé de ti. No llores, hermano mayor está aquí para usted."

Norito knew that was Spanish but had no way of translating it. He had Mexican clients come in but never did he give them the info without a translator. Who is Emilio though?

He looked down at the ground without his blood splattered all over it and saw something. It was an envelope opener right there in the open. Norito pushed Jun lightly before walking over and picking up the opener. Did Reika leave it here, Norito thought as he put the opener in his pocket.

**Grenade Found: Envelope**** Opener**

Norito let himself fall into Jun's arms. He wanted to go to sleep there, like he was a baby.

_"Mama! Papa! Yukina! I love you! See? I even made you a picture!"_

Hearing himself as a child made Norito feel like poison.

_"Mama? Papa? Where's Yukina?"_

He's dead remember?

_"Mama! Papa! Don't die... please! Yukina is gone... Don't leave me too! Mama! Papa!"_

That's when the hell started.

_"Go away! No more... please! I want my mommy and daddy! I want to go home! I want Yukina! No stop it!"_

I was raped repeatedly in 'exchange' for food and boarding. I began to learn a lot of things from these people. Just like me a lot of children suffered from rape and beatings. Some of us died there.

_"N- - -! Ah! P-please... no more... I want to go home! I don't want this!"_

I was their favorite to rape. I was their favorite to beat. I remember multiple times where they choked me as their tongues were in my mouth. Multiples of them beat me at the same time, it was painful.

_"I'm sorry... Hitori..."_

We had to have sex with the other kids. I was forced to do those awful things to my friends.

_"No! Don't take pictures!"_

Pictures of me naked and tied up on a bed were taken and sold. My ragged, uncut black hair and red eyes made people think that I was a monster as they touched me.

_"Everybody, I'm sorry!"_

When I rebelled one of the kids were eaten. It was one of my best friends, her name was Kanoko. They ate her in front of us, burning her in a fire as they did it. We barely had anything to eat and so our stomachs growled at her. Once they dropped her dead body in a garbage can some of us ate her remains, including me.

_"The Teruteru Orphanage has the drugs. They stole it from you during the meeting remember? Also, they had your missing daughter her but they ate her alive. You still want the weed right? I'll tell you if you free us all."_

That was the day I began my job as an Info-Broker. That day, all of us were liberated and the people of the orphanage were arrested. I worked as an Info-Broker while my friend Hitori became a Super High School Level Spy. We worked side by side on jobs together. I loved him so much.

_"H-Hitori! I'm about to... I... Ah! Y-yes! This feels so good!"_

We were twisted in a way. We did sexual things to each other. We loved each other and we pushed everybody away for our own goals.

_"Go away! I thought this was over!"_

I began to see them. The spirits of the children that died. They blamed me for not getting them out sooner. I couldn't get them out sooner than that though honest! They hunt me every night as they hurt me. I wanted to cry because memories of that sick orphanage weren't over.

"Norito!"

Norito blacked out.

* * *

"Hurry up everybody and follow me! I'm everybody's favorite pop star/idol/Magical Girl Lotte!"

**Lotte: Pop Star/Idol/Magical**** Girl**

A girl with pink twin tails and a unique outfit spun around a baton as she told the students to go inside the tower. Along with her make-up and peppy personality was her drive to help people, especially Paars.

"Go away, no one wants you here sis!" Paars yelled.

"You can be so cruel to me Pears~" Lotte said.

"Stop calling me Pears it's annoying!"

"Well if I'm Lotte, which BTW means 'cake' then you're Pears which makes a fruit cake because Christmas is coming up!"

"That doesn't make sense!"

Lotte stuck her tongue out as she danced around in circles. The only students there were Norito, Mouri, Kaoru, Sango, Kazue, Eleanor, Yume, Kazuto and Jun. Jun was still carrying Norito but Princess styled this time, seeing as he was still sleeping.

"Where's everybody else?" Paars asked.

"I could go get them," Mouri said.

"Please do I want to get this trial started and so does Monobear!"

Kazue rose her hand.

"What is Monobear?" She asked.

"Didn't I explain this is like, the third chapter? He is my stuffed bear that comes alive during trials that delivers punishment to all injustice!" Paars said.

"You didn't say that," she said.

"Oh."

Mouri ran to get everybody else. When she was out of sight Norito's hand twitched.

...

Everybody was walking inside, including a crying Haruna, looking around with anxiety. The ground floor was nothing special but when they walked to the stairs and to the first unlocked floor they were shocked.

It was a luxurious room with red carpetting and a chandelier on top. A throne was in the back along with several maids and butlers and turntable round table with chairs around it. In front of each chair were plaques stating the person's name and Super High School Levels on them and lots of snacks.

Paars walked over to his throne where a black and white bear sat silently. Lotte followed her little brother behind. When she got to her throne next to him a white and pink bunny sat on her throne. From behind Mouri saw that she had fake angel wings on her cutesy pink dress like... thing.

Norito finally woke up just as everybody was ready to take their seats and noticed that Mouri was carrying a large bag.

"M-Mouri-chan," Norito said. "What are you carrying?"

"Bullets," Mouri said as she took her seat along with everybody else.

Norito got off of Jun and went to his seat as well which was in between Reika and despair filled Kazuto.

"Let this trial began~" Lotte said as she twirled her baton and threw it in the air.

* * *

Author's Note: I'll try to get descriptions in T^T I hope I don't do a bad job... Oh and Pears is a reviewer's nickname for Paars XD oh did you know that Paars is based off a card from the Fantasy Card Game Fantasica? You can play it on mobile :3 I don't have him yet but when I went onto the Wiki I saw him and his description and thought "Oh my god I love him and must have him!" And here is where we are now. As for Lotte I got her name from Lieselotte, a character from the anime Valvrave the Liberator. From what I've heard on the internet Lotte means cake. Her design is from this game Iwas playing about thirty minutes ago so she's a last minute addition...

Who do you think killed Kisaragi Akiraki? Make your bets! Whoever gets it right gets a bonus~ Just kidding XD or am I? I don't know :P if you want me to do it then okay :) also I have over 50 reviews :D thanks everybody! The reviews mean a lot to me and they make me happy just knowing that people are reading

One last thing, about what Eleanor said in the fourth or fifth chapter I think when she said she threw a teacup as Ryuusei, that was actually a Black Laggon reference. Nobody got it though so I'm just putting it out there T~T

This is too long o.o okay bye!


	13. Trial and Error: Part One

"Alright, now first what should we discuss?" Kazue asked.

The room was quiet and nobody bothered to answer. They didn't know how to start and they didn't know what to discuss. Feeling the awkward silence Jun raised his hand.

"The killer killed Kisaragi Akiraki two nights ago. The method of murder was impalement although despite that the murderer decided that they needed to gouge out the eyes and bruise them everywhere as well as stab them with knives," Jun said. "Why is that?"

Yume rose her hand.

"In my years of assassination I learned that impalement doesn't kill instantly," she said. "It takes about three days for the person to die through dehydration and starvation."

"Three days!? That's insane, why would they pick impalement in the first place!?" Haruna cried.

"I don't know," Yume said. "I just... don't know..."

"Come on everybody," Kazue said. "Let's continue. Was anybody up at the time that the incident was believed to take place in?"

"Yume was up... Ryo too!" Ryuusei yelled. "They were!"

"So were you!" Ryo said. "_You_ woke me up!"

"I just wanted to help Haruna," Yume said.

"All of you shut up already," Jun yelled, grabbed ahold of his scarf for comfort.

"Guys! Let's organize our information and go from there! Just stop fighting!" Norito said.

"If that's what you want then let's start a non-stop debate!" Lotte said. "Magical baton powers start up a non-stop debate!"

**Non-Stop Debate: Awake at Death**

"I wasn't up!" Ryuusei said. "Honest!"

"That's a lie!" Ryo said. "You were, it's totally obvious!"

"No! You were and so was Yume! You two probably tag-teamed and killed him!" Ryuusei said. "A knife thrower and an assassin, a totally obvious murder!"

"Yume wasn't up!" Haruna yelled. "She wasn't! She promised me she wouldn't kill anymore!"

"She was!" Ryuusei said. "And you know it!"

"Hello?" Sango called out. "Ryuusei, and Ryo were the only ones up right? Not Yume? Well, where's your proof Haruna? **Yume probably kill Psych without him knowing she was up!**"

_Proof?_

Choose

Bullet: Ryuusei's Testimony

**Bullet: Yume's Testimony**

Bullet: Reika's Painting

_Fire the bullet_

"Off the mark!" Norito yelled.

**Non-Stop Debate: End**

"Huh!? How am I wrong!?" Sango yelled, her hands on her hips. "How the hell would Haruna prove that Yume wasn't awake without saying she was! Who the hell do you think you are, Nougami Neuro!"

Norito shook his head.

"Yume said so herself, that's why," Norito said. "And I believe her one hundred percent and so does Haruna."

"Well I don't! I haven't even heard her interject in the debate!" Sango yelled.

"B-but Sango-san - -!"

**Machinegun Talk Battle: Sango Ichihara**

"Fool! Are you seriously going to let your nativety sway you into death!? You're an info broker for God's sake!" Sango yelled. "I thought you were supposed to be smarter!"

"L-listen Sango-san... Please! I'm sure of it... Yume didn't do it! She wouldn't because she cares too much about Haruna. I know it... I just know it!"

"Then who? If not the assassin then who? The artist, the arcade gamer, the actor? Or maybe it was your best friend the programmer!"

"I'm sure we'll find the answer eventually but don't falsely accuse people of murder without proper evidence!"

"Oh so Yume's red hands aren't enough proof?"

"We can't blame anybody yet for murder! Just calm down, everybody has a time at being wrong!"

"Like hell I do! I'm a f*ckin' Super High School Level Conspiracy Theorist! The last time I was wrong was when I said I was going to be a doctor when I grow up and do you know how long ago that was!? Doctors are corrupt! Look at Kazuto, he said he 'couldn't' help Psych but he could've used Psych to escape!"

"You know that isn't true! Please stop this!"

Choose

Bullet: Reika's Painting

Bullet: Sedatives

**Bullet: ****Tape**** Recorder**

"Ding ding, you're wrong!" Mouri announced.

**Machinegun Talk Battle - Sango Ichihara: End**

"What's your proof then Mouri!?" Sango asked in a fit of rage.

"Easy," she said as she dug through her bag and held up a tape recorder. "Here's your proof."

"I thought you said you had bullets there!" Sango retorted.

"Yeah, figurative bullets for shooting down false accusations and for finding the truth," she looked at Norito. "Also known as evidence."

Mouri placed the tape recorder on top of the table. Everybody stared at it with surprise as she pressed on the play button. Sango glared at the old tape recorder, believe that it was too convenient for her to have it. Haruna pulled onto the helm of her shirt, her face filled with anxiety and anticipation. Yume looked over to her wanting to get up, hug her, and ask her "what's wrong" but refrained from doing so.

They waited for the static-like noise to stop and for what was on the tape to play. Once that was done Mouri dug through her bag some more.

"Haruna? You up?"

The sound of Akiraki's voice played.

"Haruna?"

After that was silence. Everybody looked at Haruna and with that made her cry again.

"I'm alone then."

Once he said that a clutter noise was heard, as if going through a bag filled with odd things. Everybody looked back at the tape again with shock. Akiraki was still breathing but then something happened.

"AGGGHHHH!"

The sound of a body dropping was heard and with that a knife dropped as well. Scared stiff, nobody could say a thing. Haruna was crying along with Ryuusei, Nathaniel, Kazuto, and Eleanor. Finally, Yume stood up.

"Was Psych... trying to kill Haruna!?" Yume said.

Screaming and crying filled the room after that. Kaoru looked at Paars with annoyance as Paars gave him a sadistic smile. Is it safe to say... that everybody is bound to kill someone... that nobody can be trusted anymore?

* * *

Author's Note: First part to a three part trial. I did Non-Stop Debate and Machinegun Talk Battle as tests because I have no idea how to write them...

I just realized that not enough characters get spotlight *incredibly slow*. Since I have break expect a lot more updates and well... DEATH. I don't know anymore...

Not forcing you to vote or anything but if you like, I'll make a poll on 'Which Character Would You Like to Have More Spotlight?" Voting will guarantee more spotlight for that character or at least a bonus about them but not guarantee their lives if you know what I mean. If you find a character interesting that I'm not putting enough emphasis on then vote for them!


	14. Trial and Error: Part Two

"Lies!" Kazuto said. "Lies, lies, lies! Don't you dare tell me... that... that he would even attempt to kill for escape! He's not like that!"

"What was that clutter sound then?" Jun asked, cocking his head to the side. "It sounded loud enough for him to hear and he didn't act all that fazed about it. He must have been grabbing something to kill Haruna but unfortunately, due to the sound, he couldn't hear his killer come in and bam! He died."

Kazuto got up and walked over to Jun, he was cracking his fists and snarling. Jun gave him a glance but looked completely unfazed. When Kazuto finally got to him he grabbed Jun's collar and pinned him down the table. Jun was still passive over this, not even bothering to fight back which made Kazuto even angrier.

"I dare you to say that Aki-chan had the intention to kill! I dare you!" Kazuto yelled, his fist ready to punch Jun.

Nobody said a thing, they were all too shocked to say anything. Haruna had her hand over her mouth, Yume was shaking in her seat, Ryuusei was pulling out his hair, Nathaniel was holding onto herself and Eleanor was crying on the floor begging for it all to stop. Norito walked over to the two so that he can get them to stop but was held back by Mouri who shook her head.

He was scared of the truth. Kazuto didn't want to face it at all. He just wanted to be lied to, instead of facing the horror and fear he just wanted to be lied to. He's always have to face that cold hard truth, whether it was when somebody died or how he's really acknowledged.

"Fine," Jun said. "Psych, aka Kisaragi Akiraki, has tried to make an attempt at killing Takahashi Haru-!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Kazuto's fist landed a blow on Jun's face. Repeatedly... repeatedly... his fist kept going at Jun, his fist bleeding and cutting in the process. He then took ahold of Jun's collar and threw him at the wall, kicking his body afterword.

"Burn in hell you little piece of shit!" Kazuto cried. "Trying to say that about my precious Aki-chan... I'll kill you!"

As everybody laid watching Jun had a twisted look on his face.

"You'll kill me you say...?" Jun asked. "Aha... ahaha... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jun burst into laughter, placing his hand on the wall and having his legs slowly rise him up. Kazuto backed away in fear and so did everybody else. As Jun's laughter echoed through the room everybody was reminded of how a human so easily snaps.

"Todo lo que los seres humanos ... ya está todo tan tonto, tan cliché. Usted dice que va a hacer estas cosas, pero no te das cuenta de la hipocresía en sus palabras. Todos ustedes serán liberados! Liberación a través de la muerte como se dice! Pero incluso entonces usted estará más que retarda seguir a un falso dios! Oh te compadezco, y me compadezco de mí mismo por lo patética que todos ustedes estén," Jun said. "Si quieres matarme entonces adelante! ¡Hazlo! Deje fluir su odio a través de esa hoja de los suyos y que mi sangre caiga sobre el suelo como un perro golpeado! Déjate arrastrar conmigo a la tumba!"

A hand went across Jun's face.

"Pakuri Norito..." Jun mumbled the name of the slapper. "What are you - -?"

"Stop it!" Norito cried. "I can understand parts of what you're saying... Just like everybody else you've gone crazy. All of us have! We... all want to go home so please..."

A hand went across Kazuto's face.

"We don't need this! I'm tired... I just... want to go back home... where Hitori has a cup of coffee waiting for me... I wanna go home too and we can't work together if all we do is fight! I want Hitori..." Norito said, crying at the thought of his lover.

"Sheesh will you hurry this up already," Lotte said. "Listen, there a time li-!"

Paars covered up Lotte's mouth.

"A time..." Nathaniel said, figuring out the last word. "Limit? What do you mean?"

"Simple," Kaoru said. "If we don't end this soon we'll all die. Right Paars?"

"Right on the mark there Kaoru!" Paars said with a wink, still having his hand over Lotte's mouth. "See, this little vampire - -!"

"And pop star/idol/magical girl!"

"Doesn't like waiting," he got off of Lotte, grabbing onto his Monobear. "Listen to me everybody, I am your principal! That's how I think. I hate for things to be rushed but at the same time waiting is boring! Lalalalame! That's why I don't eat at fancy restaurants, they take way too long!"

"That's a lot of pressure," Sango muttered.

"Pressure or not one of us is bound to die," Reika leaned back on her seat as she stared above. "Life is life and death is life. To live is to die and to die is to accept what your life was."

Reika looked upward only to find that up above was a clock, a digital clock. It said forty minutes and twenty two seconds remaining.

"Look up," she said and with that everybody did.

"That's all the time we get!?" Sango asked. "You're crazy!"

"It's a lot by International Standards... I think," Paars said. "Hurry it up already! This is so boring!"

"May...we please... continue... now..." Nathaniel shrunk in her seat.

"Let's discuss evidence then," Krori crossed his arms and looked over to Mouri. "What else do you have?"

From the bag Mouri took out a painting, sedatives, and a napkin.

"A napkin?" Ryo asked. "Are you seriously kidding little sis?"

"Don't call me little sis Tokiwa,"Mouri said. "The napkin has medicine that when breathed in, makes the person sleep."

"Wait... The sedatives and that painting... They're both from my room," Reika said.

"So you must have done it!" Ryuusei stated.

"They're both from your room huh?" Kaoru asked. "Who was in your house that night?"

Reika continued to look up at the ceiling, gathering her thoughts and figuring out what to say.

"Ryo, that was it," she said. "That night... I asked Ryo to get me some water and with that I went to sleep..."

"R-Reika!" Ryo stammered. "Are you blaming me!?"

"Well you were the only one in my house that night! You said you didn't want to be by yourself and Ryuusei wouldn't let you in so out of pity I did!" Reika spout out in annoyance.

"What time was this?" Kaoru asked.

"Around nine o'clock," she replied.

"You would've heard the screaming by then if the murder was around nine so it had to be later... right?" Kaoru said.

"If is was later then it would have to be at dark since Haruna and I went to the river at five am," Yume added.

"Between the hours of nine pm to five am was the death of Kisaragi Akiraki... Wait... what's the exact way of murder?" Nathaniel asked. "I mean... there's impalement, choking, drug overdose - -"

"Drug overdose?" Krori asked. "Where did you get that at?"

"The sedatives... I thought that maybe... maybe the reason why Mouri-san has them is because they're important to the case," Nathaniel replied.

"They are," Mouri said, shaking the bottle. "These were found at the crime scene along with the tape recorder."

"Why would the tape recorder be there?" Reika asked. "Isn't that a dead giveaway?"

"Well that's something we'll have to find out ourselves isn't it?" Kaoru said with a smirk.

**Non-Stop Debate: Cause of Death**

"If we review all of our evidence then we have that tape recorder, sedatives, a napkin, and a painting. Is this correct?" Jun stated.

"That's right," Ryo said. "But what's with the painting? Can you at least show it to us?"

"Well if it's a painting then it's definitely Reika!" Ryo said.

"Calm down Ryuusei," Kazue said. "Anyway, **does that painting really have anything to do with the murder?**"

_Proof?_

Choose

Bullet: Ryuusei's Testimony

Bullet: Battle Strategies

**Bullet: Reika's Painting**

_Fire the Bullet!_

"Off the mark!" Norito yelled.

**Non-Stop Debate: Cause of Death - End**

"Am I wrong?" Kazue asked.

Norito nodded.

"Mouri-chan, if that painting is what I think it is then will you please show it to everybody?" Norito said.

As asked to, Mouri took out the painting and showed it to everybody. On the painting was a terribly gruesome image of a body being impaled, stabbed with knives, choked and bound with rope, bruises everywhere, blood everywhere, and naked. The setting as well as the death was the same as Akiraki's. On the side were the words 'CAUSE OF DEATH: BACKSTAB' written crudely in blood.

Almost everybody gasped at the sight. The painting bearing a resemblance to Akiraki's death so much that it was suspicious. Mouri took a glance at Kaoru to which the latter did the same. The two of them knew how they were going to end this case and they felt like they already figured this out. Mouri felt herself shivering and Kaoru felt as if he was going to die, which he was if the two had the answer wrong.

"Reika... killed Psych?" Yume asked in a shrill voice.

"We... can't say for certain since Kazue-san and my abilities have been blocked," Kaoru said. "But Mouri-san and I think that it wasn't Reika-san who killed Psych-kun."

"Why?" Ryuusei asked. "She has the motive... the sedatives... the painting... don't you think that it's suspicious that it's all hers!"

"Ryuusei stop it!" Ryo yelled. "I told you that Reika just went crazy first! You yourself are going crazy too you hypocrite!"

"Me? A hypocrite? How dare you insult me! I'm a beloved actor!" Ryuusei protested, getting up off his seat.

"No how dare you! How dare _you _accuse _my_ sister, yeah that's right _my_ sister, of killing someone you hoebag actor!" Ryo snapped his fingers as he got up and walked over to Ryuusei.

"Ah hell naw! You didn't just snap yo' fingers at me," Ryuusei stood up and pushed Ryo. "You didn't not just call me a hoebag actor! Oh hell naw this bitch be tripping!"

"Yeah hoe like you be tripping all over my sister," Ryo said, swinging his fist at Ryuusei's face.

"Wanna die bitch!" Ryuusei yelled as he swung his fist at Ryo twice, making him fall to the ground. "I'll kill yo- -!"

A hand slammed on the table, very loudly at that. Ryuusei and Ryo turned their heads to find the cuase of the noise, only to find a very angry Nathaniel.

"You wanna kill yourselves go ahead but," she got up and punched both off them. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE WANT TO DIE WITH YOU? HUH? WE HAVE A MOTHERFUCKING TIME LIMIT!"

She pointed upwards at the clock which only had around thirteen minutes left.

"Sit. Now."

The two rushed to their seats as did Nathaniel.

"I think...I get it," Norito said. "Mouri-chan I think I get it! So can I say it?"

"Of course," Mouri said.

"The conclusion I am lead up to is..."

_Absolute Choice Time!_

Why isn't Reika the killer?

_A. Reika wasn't up at that time_

_B. The painting was done after the time of death_

**_C. It was all a red herring_**

"It was all a red herring wasn't it!" Norito said.

* * *

Author's Note: Three words: When I'm Prussia

Anyway, forget what I said earlier about it being three parts it's now in four because my pinky finger refuses to stay down when I type and it's hurting me T^T also it may seem like I copied off the first trial in CaptianPancake's Dangan Ronpa Alpha but I didn't I swear this was all planned...

To all who own smartphones and iphones and ipads and anything that can go to the app store and download apps that isn't a computer. Download the game Ayakashi: Ghost Guild and insert my referral code when you join it's YumeSekaii :D Please? Conquest is coming up!

Before I go I wanna apologize if any character is portrayed wrong and such I'm sorry... also to PaloozaChu I can't say anything about Dream Break since that itself is a spoiler and yes this was named after the town in Kanto but moreover on the creepypasta that surrounded it :3


	15. 15 Seconds

"A red herring?" Sango asked. "Where did you get that from?"

"Obvious," Jun said. "This red herring is obvious. Why would the tape recorder be there? The convenience of it and the convenience of the painting and sedatives, both belonging to Reika, being at the scene when she was the one to attack everybody. If she wanted to leave so badly then she would have made sure that evidence is covered up otherwise it's pointless."

"How would you know about that though?" Kazue asked. "You came after Psych's death."

"I was with Paars the whole time," Jun said.

"He's right!" Paars interjected. "He was chained up on top of the tower along with more surprises!"

"More surprises?" Nathaniel asked. "Like?"

"Upupupu..." Paars held up Monobear. "That's right you bastards!"

Lotte turned to her brother with her bright blue eyes. She couldn't help but feel like he was going crazy... well crazier than usual. She stared at the other students with a sad, pained look on her face.

"Everybody, please listen to me!" Norito said. "M-Mouri-chan can I see that painting real quick?"

Norito turned his attention to her, seeing Mouri stuffing her face with candy.

"Ah... yeaf fure..." Mouri said. "Go aheaf."

Norito walked over to Mouri and grabbed the painting leaning from the side of her chair. As his hand touched it he felt something strange, sort of slippery like. At first Norito was about to dismiss it but then he noticed something, it wasn't water from the river but something else.

"Ah, what's with the hold up Norito?" Kaoru asked.

"Lotion."

"Huh?"

"There's lotion on this," Norito said as he grabbed Mouri's wrist, pulled her hand close to his face as he smelled it. "Mouri-chan, you don't have lotion on your hand."

"Nofe," she said. "I don't hafe rofion."

Norito looked down to the painting and then to her hand.

"Who here owns lotion?" Norito asked. "Please answer honestly!"

He figured that if Mouri didn't have lotion, seeing as the painting was missing during the muder, that the culprit left it there on accident.

Paars smirked and said, "To make it fair those who don't answer honestly will be killed on the spot."

As Norito held up the painting to his chest, hands slowly rose up. With fearing faces they stared at Norito as if they just saw him kill. Norito understood what they were feeling at the moment, reluctance over something you can never change. Norito honestly felt stupid thinking back on it, he felt like he was there again.

Kaoru Maekawa, Ryo Tokiwa, Jun Kamitsuki, Kazuto Takiya, Kazue Yukimura, Nathaniel Dempsey, Haruna Takahashi, Yume Minami, and Ryuusei Yamamura. Those were the hands that were raised and with that no one was killed. A few started crying, Norito would have figured as much. Paars was happy though, they were finally getting this done.

"Alright, nine of you." Norito said. "Now let's figure out this case!"

"Wait," Kaoru said. "There's something that's bothering me."

"What is it Kao-chan?" Norito asked.

"Play the tape again," he said.

"Why? I mean-!"

"Play. The. Tape," his voice was stern.

"Ah... alright," he said, pressing the play button.

The tape recorder played. Norito listened to it closely to try and figure out why Kaoru wanted him to play the tape. When it hit the end he noticed something, the end where Akiraki screamed... it was an abrupt end.

"It was tampered with," Kaoru said. "Therefore whoever has the skill to do that, to tamper with it, must have done it. Couldn't it be you Super High School Level Programmer?"

Mouri said nothing, simply just ignoring him by stuffing her face with cake.

"Oh I'm sorry, I meant **Super High School Level Serial**** Killer.**"

The air felt strange. Awkward as it was before but with an even more menacing touch.

"Hey," Mouri said.

"What?" Kaoru asked.

"How," Mouri got up off her chair, "the hell," she started walking to Kaoru, "in fucks name," she was in front of Kaoru, "did you figure that out," she grabbed his collar and threw him down the table which made it break, "YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!"

Mouri lifted up her skirt to reveal a knife and a hammer strapped to each leg. She pulled out the hammer and repeatedly beat Kaoru with it. Everybody ran to her and tried to pulled her away but she swung the hammer at them, forcing them to go back or else. She leaned down on Kaoru's body, her face in his neck, and said, "You really did it now you know?" as she stabbed him arm.

"Mouri-chan! S-stop it! Please!" Norito started crying. "We're almost done! We have about five minutes left!"

Norito fell to the floor and cried, burying his face into his hands. From behind Jun hugged him and whispered calming words in Spainsh, one word Norito caught was 'My dear sweet little brother'. Ryuusei was now a broken mess, screaming and crying while Kazue did her best to calm him down. They were never going to solve this were they?

"I can smell it," Mouri said with a vicious and sadistic smile, making everybody's heart stop. She ran over to a girl and pulled down her pants.

"Stop it!" The girl yelled.

Mouri picked up something lying in her underwear, showing it off to everybody. She stuck out her long tongue to make fun of the girl."

"With this knife you killed everybody!" Mouri yelled. "I can smell it! The scent of everybody's blood and the lotion on the handle! Including the blood of Kisaragi! Ahahaha - -!"

Mouri coughed up blood, fell to the floor and fainted for a brief second before waking up and standing again. She looked around the room.

"What?" Mouri said in stoic. "Did something hap - -!"

She looked at Norito who the latter had eyes of a scared child.

"Nori - -!"

Norito turned to the girl who's pants were down.

"You... You killed him..." Norito said. "Why?"

"Why?" Haruna asked. "Why? Why, why why!? Answer me..."

_Yumecchi..._


	16. I Want to Remember You

"The culprit... is you!" Norito said as he pointed his finger at Yume, a strange glow covering his body.

Yume stood there in shock as a large flat screen descends down and reveals a chart. Everybody's names were on it, a bar chart apparently, and next to her name was a long bar. The votes for 'Who Killed Kisaragi Akiraki?' were in at last. Only one other person had a bar next to it and that was Norito.

"Yume... chan... did you... really do it?" Haruna's voice was quaking.

"No... No I didn't!" Yume said. "Harucchi... why are you blaming me? I thought you said you would put the fact that I was an assassin aside!"

"I can't do that when you killed one of our friends!" Haruna took a step back. "We made a promise... We made a promise not to kill and you broke it!"

"I told you that I - -!"

"Didn't kill right?" Paars asked. "Because guess what? You found the criminal congratulations!"

"What...?" Eleanor asked. "We did?"

"Yup!" Paars pointed at Yume. "This here is your culprit!"

Eleanor quickly got up, pulling down the goggles on her head, and ran over to Yume. She quickly took her fist and swung it in Yume's face, one blow after the other.

"You stupid... do you know what I been through!?" Eleanor yelled.

Norito then ran over to her and asked, "Can you tell me what happened to you then?"

Eleanor looked up at him and then down to Yume.

* * *

In a small home laid two children, one boy and one girl, who are barely conscious from the blow to their heads. Angry parents they had, fame obsessed parents they were. They told them that they can't play outside, that they were pathetic, that they were nothing. The children were scared, they couldn't do anything else but cry as they took their parents' abuse.

The girl went to the library to hid from it all. She would stay there for hours at a time and read away her relentless pain and sorrow. She read about the studies of mankind and many journals about third world countries but most of all ones about different languages. She kept reading and reading, despite the words already etched into her memory until her father caught her.

"You are not allowed to go inside the library!" he said, grabbing the little boy by his hair.

"Eres tan malo ... dejarlo ir," she muttered.

"Huh?" her father said. "Was that Spanish?"

Her father had let her brother go, grabbing her arm.

"Let's go," he said.

A trip to the doctor told them that the girl had Hyperthymesia, a disease that caused the person to have an almost perfect memory of everything. Because of this fame began to spread. The girl had done many things which caused worldwide results like translating the speech of a dying peacemaker in Zimbabwe and projecting it to national news and translating many novels lost in translation by very famous authors. Her parents finally had the fame they wanted but the girl hated it. She hated the fame that followed and annoyed her and so fled to a hospital.

She ran away in that building, trying to find a room that had nobody in it. As she was starting to give up she heard someone singing. The voice was so beautiful that she just stopped right at the front door and listened.

"In this endless night, I have only one wish: Let there be shining light in the starless sky. Even the things I threw away into places of no return will eventually radiate and illuminate tomorrow. I - -"

"I was able to meet you in the stardust. It would have been great if my feelings had stayed unchanged. I wept to my unreturning past, but my tears will eventually radiate and illuminate tomorrow for me. Those are the lyrics right?" The girl said, walking into the room and taking a seat.

The boy looked at her with a surprised face, a blush spread on it. He then looked back down at the bed sheets with a smile.

"Yes," he said. "I love this song. It's my favorite."

"Really? It's my favorite too!" the girl said. "What's your name?"

The boy jumped at her words, taking a moment to answer, he mouth trying to move and have words come out.

"K-Kisaragi... A-Akiraki..." he said. "W-what about you?"

"Eleanor Morris!" She said with a smile. "Can I call you Aki-chan?"

He gave a slow nod.

"Great! Then we're friends for now on!" she said. "Let's sing again! A duet!"

"O-okay..."

_When I'm unable to sleep, it would make me really happy if you could gently grip my hand.  
Please quietly assure me that morning will come, even if it's a lie.  
__  
My wish is still unfulfilled. Tonight, I have taken the constellation with me  
and disappeared completely. It's already impossible for me to go back..._

_In this endless night, I have only one wish: "Let there be shining light in the starless sky."  
Even a star too distant to be visualized clearly will eventually radiate and illuminate tomorrow.  
Our miraculous encounter in the stardust will be blurred out by the crowds of people again.  
I bid goodbye to my unreturning past and the nights of weeping, so that tomorrow I'll be able to shine._

**I thank you, for having found me even though I am such a small constellation**.

_In this endless night, I have only one wish: "Let there be shining light in the starless sky."  
Even the things I threw away into places of no return will eventually radiate and illuminate tomorrow.  
I was able to meet you in the stardust. It would have been great if my feelings had stayed unchanged.  
I wept to my unreturning past, but my tears will eventually radiate and illuminate my tomorrow for me._

Eleanor quickly hugged Akiraki so that he won't be able to see her cry.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's been a long time since I was able to peacefully sing. I'm so glad I can do that with you," she said.

The door opened to a young boy in a doctor's outfit.

"I heard the singing," the doctor said. "You did pretty well."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, and I have an idea. Want to sing while I play the piano?" the doctor asked.

"Can we really do that Kazu-chan?" he asked to which the doctor nodded. "Let's go Ellie! Kazu-chan is really good at playing the piano!"

"E-Ellie...?" she asked.

"Your nickname! Because we're friends aren't we?"

The girl smiled a wholehearted smile. The boy returned the smile and quickly, silently kissed her on the cheek.

The two got off the hospital bed and followed the doctor who was already running upstairs. They ran and ran past doctors and visitors until they reached an empty room with a piano on the top floor.

"This is my spare room," the doctor said as he ran towards the piano. "Come over here."

The doctor sat down on the piano seat as the other two stood, holding hands.

"I think I'm in love with you," the patient whispered to the girl. "My heart's jumping."

The girl blushed and with that the doctor began to play the piano. On cue the two sang that same song again and again. Once they were done the patient asked her something.

"When can I see you again?" he asked.

"I'll visit you everyday," she said. "We'll meet again and again."

The patient then kissed the girl on the lips.

"This is a kiss of return. We'll see each other again right?" he said.

"Right," she nodded.

She can't remember anymore. She doesn't know what had happened afterwards and what became of Akiraki. She can only remember this final scene and what is happening now.

"Idiot," the girl said. "Stupid idiot! Idiot idiot idiot!"

She stood over the patient's dead body, hugging it with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you so stupid!?" she asked. "What did you do... to make this happen huh!? Was that why you kissed me yesterday!? Kiss of return my ass!"

She was screaming at the dark cloudy sky now.

"Bastard! I hate you! What did you do... to deserve this? Why did you have to die...? Don't leave m - - -"

Static.

* * *

Eleanor had a headache.

"I..."

"What is it Eleanor?" Kaoru asked.

"I... can't remember..." she said.

"In the story you said you have Hyperthymesia so that can't be possible," Mouri said. "You're lying."

Eleanor blinked a few times at Mouri and then fainted on the spot.

"Ellie!" Kazuto cried. "What the hell did you do to her Paars!?"

"Lalalalame!" Paars said. "Screw you we wasted too much time on backstory building up word count I'm starting the execution now!"

Yume tried to run but was then grabbed by Haruna.

"Ha... Harucchi..." Yume said. "I thought that I can trust you...! Why!? Why would you do this to me!+"

"Because," Haruna said, embracing her. "Because it's for the sake of everybody else and our dream. I promised that no matter what I'll grant your wish and I plan to do that. You can watch from Heaven right? For the sake of our dream..."

"Harucchi... Can you at least do something for me before I die? I want to end it all with a happy memory," Yume said.

"Anything!" Haruna said.

Yume slowly tangled her hands in Haruna's hair, pulling her close. She was hesitant but then Haruna's lips fell on hers.

"Right?" Haruna asked.

"Ri..." Yume smiled a bittersweet smile as the tears were wiped away with Haruna's hand. "I'm so happy. I'm so happy that I met everybody... I'm so happy that I met you... I'm so happy that I got to fall in love with you...! I'm so happy!"

A robotic hand ripped from the ceiling and grabbed Yume. The arm quick rose up and it wasn't until Yume finally left that Haruna screamed and cried.

* * *

**Yume's Execution: Kunai with Chain**

"Where... am I?" I asked myself.

I tried to get up but for some reason I was strapped to a chair. No matter how much I tried to break free it wouldn't budge. Why? Why is that? I want to leave... To where though? I don't know... I can't remember...

"Hello there! It's me Paars, your headmaster! Nice to meet you!"

I looked up to a screen, a screen showing a boy with green hair and red eyes. I wasn't sure what to expect with a boy telling me he's my headmaster. Who am I though? I'm not sure who I am. Do I need a headmaster? Am I a headmaster? I just don't know.

"Let's see here short black hair, icey blue eyes, curvy figure... Then it's you Minami Yume!"

Me? Minami Yume?

The screen went black and so did the room. I was scared and so closed my eyes, trying to pretend that none of this was happening. When I opened them however I was free but now in an unknown place. A forest... It was a forest.

"Where am - -"

A burning pain hit my arm, pinning me down on the floor. I looked over at what hit me and it was a scalpel. Scalpel... I tried ripping it out but I screamed again. Painful! Painful painful painful! I feel used to this though why!? It reminds me... It reminds me of...

_You peice of shit! You lucky I took care of your sorry ass!_h

"Shut up! Shut up already! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT U - -!"

Agghhh! The pain... Stop it...! I hate it! I can see it, a child that looks like me getting beaten. Stop it! I see it just stop it!

Things were thrown at me as I laid there, forced to take the pain. Books, scripts, knives especially, paint brushes, large retro game systems excetera... I took it as I see things... A bad man beating on a child, a dog, dead bodies in numbers that can't be counted... A girl with a smile that made me want to cry.

"Your runes are no longer needed," said the girl I just saw in my mind. "I nevered even liked you you little piece of shit!"

Haru - -!

* * *

**Yume Minami is Now Dead.**

.

.

.

Author's Notes: The last few chapters (this and the trial)were really rushed I'M so sorry about that! Yes I said I wouldedit but I'M lazy T^T I'll try to update daily again soon... I think.

**Note: I AM SO CHANGING THIS TO FIRST PERSON THERE ARE TOO MANY SPOILERS TO COUNT AND I SUCK AT THIRD PERSON**

**Lyrics from **


	17. The Sky is High, The Wind Sings

I wanted nothing more than to live in peace. All I want is to not feel scared, to be able to know that nothing will happen today and the next. Nothing is ever peaceful for me though, it never has and never will be. The phrases repeat in my head as I play with a little boy who died of leukemia. We were playing ball on my bed since we both had nothing else to do and it would make me feel a lot better if we just stayed here where nobody was sad... only me.

The trial for Yume was a quick one, I remember that much, but I realized two things from it. One: all evidence I had was not enough to point Yume out as the culprit so if it weren't for Mouri-chan then we would all be dead... Two: I realized that when I pointed out Yume as the culprit I had felt a strange sensation in my arm, the vibrant feeling of power you can say hehe...

That sensation, the surging flow of power... What was that? And Mouri-chan too... What happened to her? I can't understand it! I'm the Super High School Level Info Broker and yet... yet...

"How come I don't know these things!?"

I realized that I yelled aloud because the little boy looked at me with a bit of a shocked face.

"What's wrong?" The boy asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I lied. "I'm alright, just a bit shaken you know? I think a lot..."

At first the boy was waiting for me to talk about my problems to him. When I didn't however, he threw on a smile and passed the ball back to me. If I told something that wasn't there what I went through would he believe me? Even if he was an illusion I made up I wouldn't want to tell him, young children shouldn't have to think about those kind of things.

The two of us kept passing the ball for awhile until we heard knocking, then we stopped completely, letting the ball roll on the floor. Who could that be?

"Akiyo," I whispered in his ear. "I want you to hide in the closet, if something happens run okay?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Please," I asked once more to which he complied.

I got up off the bed and walked over to the front door with reluctance. Who could it be... who... Maybe this person is my killer, maybe I'll be the next victim... Am I an idiot?

Walking past the kitchen and the living room I finally reach the door and placed my hand on the knob. It was shaking, my hand was, and it refused to open the door. It was that same hand that had that strange green glow to it... I tried to grab ahold of my wrist and force it to open the door but my hand just doesn't want to do that.

"H-hello... Norito are you here...?"

That's... Nathaniel's voice... with a touch of shakiness.

"Y-yeah," I said. "I'll open the door now."

I let go of the knob and let my left hand open it. Once the door was open H Nathaniel slowly stepped in with cation. I guess she wouldn't trust me all that much after that murder trial.

"Take a seat," I said. "Would you like some tea?"

"S-sure..." she said with a nod.

I quickly left to the kitchen to get the tea. I kept looking through the cabinets for some tea to find that I have cherry blossom tea, green tea, matcha tea, and rosehip tea. I forgot that I finished off the chamomile tea and oolong tea a few days ago and that I needed more... Which tea will she like though?

Cherry Blossom

Green

[Matcha]

Rosehip

"Is Matcha tea alright with you?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Matcha's fine..."

That's good, I never tried any of the other choices before except for green tea but I like Matcha slightly better. I grabbed the kettle and poured water inside of it, once it was full I placed it on the stove and turned it on. I had been a collector of tea and tea sets for awhile and so couldn't choose which tea set to bring out. They all looked very elegant, all being over 200 dollars of course, and so it was something difficult. In the end I choose my clear view butterfly set and got the tea ready.

"May I ask you something?" Nathaniel asked out of nowhere.

"Anything," I said with a smile as the kettle began whistling.

"Are you scared of Mouri?"

I remained silent. After that trial and seeing Mouri-chan's 'other side' I can't help but feel at least a little bit intimidated. It's not her fault though, I get that it could be something that she refuses to tell anyone but still I worry about her...

I poured the boiled water into the teapot and placed it on the tray along with two teacups and the matcha tea and brought it over to the living room. Placing the tray on the table, I took a seat next to her and made the tea.

"You're good..." she said softly, admiring the tea.

"Thanks, I learned myself because I love tea so much."

I poured the tea into the cups.

"If you want anything like sugar, cream, milk, or lemon slices just tell me," I told her with a smile. "I'll get it for you."

"Thank you but..." she took a sip of tea and placed it down on the table. "I really need to tell you something important. It has to do with the town and Paars' real intentions."

Intentions?

"Well tell me."

She took a breath in a began by saying, "Norito, you're a target to a lot of people. Many have paid over millions to get you for a certain reason."

I don't believe that, I can't believe that but even so I'll keep listening.

"Runes. Have you ever heard of them?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Well this is what they are, they are the essence of everything that exists. Yume, Haruna, Kazue, and I figured that much through constant research. Akiraki, Eleanor, and Kazuto were to be distractions for Paars while two teams of us were to investigate the lowest floor of the tower, the basement level. Because of Akiraki's and Yume's deaths two more levels have been open for us to find out more about runes," she said. "Are you getting this?"

"Yes," I said. "But what does this have to do with me?"

"I'm get to that now," she said. "Runes are in everybody but in you they are the most abundant, you have the most runes of anybody in the world which is odd because everybody should have the same amount of runes. Something happened to you and now you overflow with runes. What's worse is that Ryo found out that you are able to use your runes unlike everybody else who just has them. Sango made a theory that you probably got this ability through some type of surgery or through Paars," she suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Why did you stop?"

"I'm sorry... It's been awhile since I talked so much. I have to tell you this though because if something happens to you because of the runes then wouldn't it be better if you were told in advance so you don't panic?" she said as she gave me a weak smile.

"Ah I see... You don't need to apologize though! Just keep going, say everything you need to say," I told her.

"T-thank you..." she said and continued. "Anyway, we also figured out that Paars' intentions have to do with you, just you, and nobody else here. Everybody else was just randomly picked... or at least that's what the file says."

"File?" I asked.

"Yeah we found a file tha –!"

"Pakuri Norito!"

The door slammed opened with Jun behind it. Nathaniel and I got up from our seats wondering why he came in and why he yelled my name. Or at least that's what I was wondering.

"Hurry up you two!" Jun said. "We're having a meeting, somebody was almost murdered just now."

* * *

Author's Note: Meh... MEH... Guild Conquest soon and hopefully tower. If tower is next you guys get a special bonus~


	18. Just One Life

The two of us ran outside with Jun showing us the way. It felt like awhile since I really did exercise so I would be totally out of breath...

We kept on running until we hit Ryo's house, more specifically his kitchen to find him laying on the floor with burns all over his body. His legs were in a huge pot so I only assume that he was burned with whatever was there. Everybody was surrounding him, including me, and staring at him with surprise. I couldn't hide my shock and neither could Nathaniel, she was on the floor crying next to his body. I didn't want to see her cry so I took a body count at everybody here.

Everybody except for Eleanor and Krori were present, Mouri-chan's here then. Would this be a good time to ask her something? Should I just leave her alone for awhile? I'm probably thinking about this too hard...

"N-Nori...to..."

I turned to the sound of the voice to find Mouri looking at me and taking a light hold of my shirt.

"I'm... sorry..." she said.

What?

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything... I'm sorry..." The way she mumbles the words, makes me think that she's really scared... too scared to say anything else. "Everybody hates that side of me. I don't see why though... You hate me too don't you?"

"N-no! I-I could never hate you M-Mouri-chan!" I felt myself stutter like an idiot. "It's just that you never told me at all! I'm still surprised you have another side of you... If it's MPD then that's completely understandable and it isn't you –!"

"That _is _the real me," she said. "I'm not quiet, not like this. This isn't me, this is somebody else entirely. I'm not sure how else to put it but, I have to do this so I can be overlooked but in the end I'm a different person."

So the her I met isn't really her?

_I'm Fujiwara Mouri; Super High School Level Programmer_

That's a fake...?

_Oh I'm sorry, I meant Super High School Level Serial Killer_

And that's the real one...?

_I can smell it! The scent of everybody's blood and the lotion on the handle! Including the blood of Kisaragi! Ahahaha - -!_

But Mouri-chan...

_Even so, all I know is that I don't regret this... I don't regret meeting you... Actually, I'm happy. I never really did have a happy life, I don't even remember being happy... truly happy. I think... that meeting you is the first ever joy I ever experienced. I'll never forget that, what you did. I don't know why but, I just fell in love._

"Mouri-chan what do you mean that this isn't the real you?" I asked wholeheartedly. What could she have meant by that? What could have happened that pushed her so much that she had to make a new personality entirely?

"..." Mouri bit her lip. "I'll tell you later... in private."

With that she walked away to investigate Ryo's burned body. Mouri isn't Mouri but is somebody else entirely... I don't get it... I just don't get it... Even so I know Mouri has her reasons! She must have a reason, a good one, for being like this! I want her to tell me why and for some reason this has nothing to do with my nosiness but rather my worry for her. I love her that's why.

Kazuto took a white sheet and covered Ryo's body with it, he said that Ryo was alive and breathing but that through sheer impact and the burns on his body have made him unconcious. Ryuusei carried Ryo and followed Kazuto to his home where he can be treated almost everybody followed him except for Kaoru, Mouri, and Sango who stayed to investigate and Jun who stood next to me. I wonder why he didn't leave with them.

"Jun, why didn't you leave with them?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

I'm really clueless to everybody here despite the fact I'm the Info Broker it seems...

"Sure what do you need?" I ask.

He quickly ran his fingers through my hair. I thought that he was just showing me affection at first and so I moved my head the way a cat would when being petted by somebody would. His face inched closer to mine and so I looked down waiting for praise. It was more or less a habit of mine to do that since Hitori would always treat me like a cat. Then Jun did something unexpected, he kissed me.

I was surprised, the way his lips felt... it reminded me of Hitori and so out of habit I kissed him back. I could feel the stares I got from Kaoru and Sango but for Mouri... I'm not sure about her. I lightly pushed Jun back after that.

"Jun..." I mumbled.

"Listen Pakuri Norito I need to tell you tha –!"

Mouri ran past me and jumped on top of Jun, drawing her knife strapped on her thigh and placed it close to his neck.

"I can kill you right now if you want," she said in that stoic tone. "Don't mock him."

"Wow~ Mouri sure loves Norito doesn't she?" Kaoru asked. I felt my face grow red as he said that.

"Well that proves my side theory that Jun is in love with Norito," Sango said as she looked through the cabinets.

I turned my head back to Mouri who still was on top of Jun. She then turned her head to me and said, "Kaoru tell him."

"Sure~ Norito we figured out that somebody had shoved his body in a pot of water in his sleep and boiled it, giving him burns~" Kaoru was awfully cheerful as he said it.

"We figured that out through the fact that he was face down on the floor and his legs were in the pot. If he were cooking and the pot just fell on him then he would be face up but he wasn't when he was found. Sure he's still breathing but he didn't move once in the past hour that we were here. Also we could tell that the water wasn't boiled beforehand because of the temperature of the pot. It would have been hotter if it was preheated because that way it preserves more heat but since the water is much colder than it should be that's how we determined it," Sango said, giving herself a nod.

"Why are you doing this investigation though if Ryo is still alive?" I asked.

"Because," Mouri got off of Jun as he spoke. "Takiya Kazuto has said that he has a good chance of being dead after this."

* * *

Author's Note: I realized that a lot less people comment o.o is it because of my crappy and late updates? T~T I'm sorry I'll try to be faster next time... I wonder how many people are reading this though because the overall views of this fanfiction are at 3,000 :D

Sorry for the short chapter and such but I'm waiting to do another rare summon :3


	19. She Barged in Like a Wrecking Ball

Author's Note: Warning! Adult Scene Ahead! Read at Your Own Risk!

* * *

We investigated Ryo's kitchen until night fell. We didn't find much except for a wooden roller with blood stained on the other side, most likely that's Ryo's blood from when he got hit. All of us left home at the same time after that but I was scared and didn't want to sleep alone. I want to ask somebody if I can stay at their house for a day but who?

Mouri

Jun

[Kaoru]

Sango

I should ask Kaoru! I don't think I should ask a girl if I can stay at their house so Mouri and Sango are out and after what Jun did it might be awkward for the two of us. Kaoru is obviously the best choice. Besides, it feels like awhile since I got to really talk to him...

"Um... Kao-chan... Can I stay with you for the night? I'm scared..." I said as I took ahold of his shirt. "Please?"

He turned to me with a smile and said, "Of course you can stay with me!"

I sighed, relieved that he said yes.

"Just bring a toothbrush."

"Okay!"

I quickly ran over to my house and grabbed my toothbrush, Kaoru following close behind, and left with him to his house. As we walked I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched so I turned my head every few seconds out of suspicion. There were a couple of times where Kaoru would ask me what's wrong and I would tell him nothing but I could tell that he knows I was lying. This went on until we reached his house.

Kaoru went through his pocket until he grabbed a key and used it to unlock the front door. We stepped inside and I noticed that his house looked completely different from mine. Sure it was the same layout but the interior design looks way better than how it looks with my house. We took off our shoes and then for some reason he took off his shirt.

"Kao-chan!?" I blushed.

"Calm down," he said. "We're both guys." He tossed his shirt on the coach. "I wonder what Jun felt."

Kaoru moved his face closer to me. I was ready to push him away but at the same time I had this desire to kiss him as well. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we kissed. I thought it was going to be simple at first but I couldn't help it... I admit I felt turned on! I stuck my tongue in his mouth and we kept going.

As we kissed we moved from the living room to the kitchen and then to is bedroom where we both fell on the end and parted our lips. Kaoru hovered over me with a smirk on his face.

"Kao-chan...?"

"Norito," he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I want to do it with you. I won't force you to do anything but," he kissed me gently. "Do you want to do it?"

"Why so sudden...ly?" I asked. I want to do it but why? Why now?

Kaoru laughed for a bit and then made an abrupt stop.

"It's not sudden. You don't realize my feelings don't you? From the very beginning I liked you and I don't want you to get stolen from under me by Mouri, or Jun, or even Paars. Don't you love me too Norito?" He licked my ear. "Well?"

I do love him but I also love Mouri and then there was Hitori. I still can't choose between the three even though I made a promise to Mouri. Why can't I do that? How come I can't choose? Who should I choose? I finally got the answer I should tell him.

"I love you," I said. "But I also love Mouri-chan and Hitori... I'm sorry..."

He stayed quiet for a bit. It was about a minute of silence until he decided to say something again.

"Do you still want to do it?" He asked again. "You love me and I love you so that's fair right?"

"Kaoru..." His name escaped my mouth breathlessly before he kissed me again with passion.

"Let's make this night memorable," Kaoru said as he began unbuttoning my pants, kissing me repeatedly in the process.

I nodded, wrapping my arms around him as we took off our clothes. I felt myself get uncomfortable down there... it was so tight and I just... ahhh... ahhh... My mind is going blank with what Kaoru is doing to me... I can't... I can't think anymore... This feels too good to be true... ahhh... ahhh... Kaoru... there... There! Keep going... yes... Yes! Kao –!

"Akiraki!?"

Kaoru sat up from his bent position in between my legs and looked at me with a puzzled look.

"Akiraki?" He asked and looked up.

Akiraki was floating in the air with chains wrapped around him, staring at us with a smirk on his face.

"Is that the spirit form of Akiraki...?"

The door suddenly slammed open, showing Mouri with an angry look on her face and Kazue and Reika sitting on the floor behind her. Reika had an angry look on her face as well as a blush and Kazue had a smile on hers... Wait... H-h-how long have they been there!? I'm naked too!

"H-how long –!?"

"Norito... you look cute when your angry and naked," Mouri said as the three of them looked up to where Akiraki was floating.

"Hi guys!" Akiraki said. "I was waiting for you guys to notice me!"

* * *

Author's Note: Harucchi gave me the idea of the smut scene when I read her comment... Anyway, I'm making another poll for who you want Norito to end up with! You only have three choices and you can only pick one!


End file.
